Elder Son
by Dream Painter
Summary: Everyone knew Deuteronomy's two sons, but how much did anyone really know about the elder one?
1. Chapter 1

**Elder Son**

By Dream Painter

_**Summary:**_ _Everyone knew Deuteronomy's two sons, but how much did anyone _really_ know about the elder one?_

* * *

**Chapter One**

0o0

The tribe assembled in the main clearing, a buzz of excitement in the air. Even the mice risked lurking in the shadows of the surrounding junk in order to hear the news. At any moment, Deuteronomy would arrive to announce who would eventually succeed him as leader of the tribe.

Deuteronomy had two sons in the tribe, perhaps his only sons. He had other children living in other places with their mothers or on their own, but only three of them, all queens, had ever come to visit him.

No one was thinking of Deuteronomy's other children, however, as all attention was currently focused on the two toms seated before the tire. The younger, a striped silver tabby who was the striking image of his father, was called Munkustrap. He was the son of Deuteronomy's last wife, who had died due to complications shortly after Munkustrap was born. A rather serious young tom, Munkustrap had become an adult at the last Jellicle Ball.

The elder son looked nothing like Deuteronomy, with his sleek black coat and leopard spotted mane, nor did he share his brother's reflective nature. He had been named Rum Tum Tugger, undoubtedly by the mother he clearly resembled. No one seemed to know anything about her, only that she had left her son with Deuteronomy while Munkustrap was still a small kitten. Full of mischief, and not a little flirtatious, Tugger easily wormed his way into the hearts of young and old alike.

"It's Deuteronomy!" someone finally called out. And indeed, it was. Deuteronomy was striking figure, larger than many of the other Jellicles, his silver coat grizzled with gray, his kindly eyes wise with the many years he had already lived.

"It'll be Tugger," declared an Abyssinian, an adolescent by the name of Cassandra.

"Of course, it'll be Tugger," scoffed Asparagus, also called Rag, himself a young copy of his grandfather, Gus. "He's eldest. Besides, anyone could tell he's Old D's favorite."

"Shh!" warned Alonzo, nodding towards Rag's aunt Jellylorum, a calico who really wasn't that much older than him. She was gazing at him from Gus's side, as though trying to think of something wrong with what he'd said. Apparently unable to disagree with his assessment, however, she returned her attention to the front where Deuteronomy was ascending the tire.

"Heaviside, I hope she gets over being bossy soon," Rag muttered darkly to his peers. "She used to be kinda cool."

"Don't count on it," advised Plato. "She's been watching the kittens a lot – she's only gonna get bossier." Rag ducked his head with a sigh. He was probably right.

"I can't see!" whined a small black kitten with a white face and three white paws. He was jumping up and down trying to see over the heads of the cats in front of him. The tom beside him gazed down at him for a moment. He was rather large, though, not so much in height as in girth, his own black and white coat making him appear as though he were wearing a tuxedo.

"You must be little Mistoffelees," he said.

The kitten stopped jumping, shrinking sheepishly. "Whatever it was, I didn't do it on purpose!" Mistoffelees exclaimed.

"I'm sure you didn't!" the older cat laughed. "Shall I help you up onto this box so you can see?"

Mistoffelees perked up. "Would you?"

"Of course!" he declared, for Bustopher Jones had long since learned that a bit of kindness would go a long way. "Up you go."

At the front of clearing, Deuteronomy had taken his place upon the tire and turned to face his fellow Jellicles. "As all of you know," he addressed them in a warm, mellow voice, "it is time for me to announce who will follow in my footsteps as tribe leader. Rum Tum Tugger, Munkustrap, please stand."

The two younger toms rose to their feet and the crowd tensed in anticipation. Deuteronomy's gaze rested a long time on Tugger, and then a moment on Munkustrap. Finally, he looked out over the crowd who waited expectantly for him to continue.

"The one who will take my place, should anything happen to me or when the time comes that I step down from my role as leader, and who will henceforth serve as my second in command," he told them, his gaze flitting momentarily to Tugger, "is Munkustrap."

Silence reigned. Everyone was surprised, and none more than Munkustrap himself.

Not a sound was made until Mistoffelees tugged at Bustopher's ear. "I thought it was s'posed to be Tugger?" he whispered loudly, his voice carrying clearly across the clearing.

"Congratulations, Munkus," Tugger spoke a moment later, clapping the younger tom on the shoulder as murmuring broke out amidst the crowd.

"But..." Munkustrap started in confusion, looking from Deuteronomy to Tugger and back again. "Father? I – shouldn't..? I mean, I thought..."

"That will all for today," announced Deuteronomy, stepping down from the tire. He put a paw on Munkustrap's shoulder. "I know you'll do your best, son."

As his father left, the tabby found himself surrounded by Jellicles offering him their congratulations, while those farther off whispered aloud the very questions which filled his own mind. Why had his father picked him? And why had his brother taken it so well? Munkustrap turned, a question already formed on his lips, only to find that Tugger was no longer beside him. Looking around quickly, he caught sight of the older tom just as he was leaving the clearing. Dismissing himself, Munkustrap ran after him.

"Tugger!" he called out. Tugger paused to look back at him. Munkustrap opened his mouth, but couldn't think of what to say.

"Did you need something?" Tugger finally asked.

"Are you alright?" the younger tom blurted.

Tugger snorted. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well... I mean, you're older. You should be the next leader."

"Can you really picture _me_ as leader? Seems like it'd be a bit disastrous to me."

"You'd make a fine leader!" Munkustrap protested.

"But you'd make a better one," Tugger countered. "Our father knows that."

Munkustrap frowned, mulling this over, his expression clearly stating that he disagreed. "Why are you taking this so well?" he questioned. "Didn't you think it'd be you? Didn't you always expect to follow in dad's footsteps?"

"No," Tugger answered. "I always knew it'd be you."

For a moment, Munkustrap thought he spotted a hint of something he couldn't identify in his brother's eyes. Hurt? Jealousy? Sadness, maybe? Before he could decide, Tugger's face broke into his typical grin.

"If you would excuse me, Mr. Second-in-Command, Leader-to-be, I've got some mischief to cause," he winked conspiratorially before continuing on his way back to the humans whose house he had adopted as his home away from the Junkyard.

Munkustrap stared after him long after he had disappeared from sight. Like everyone else, he had always believed that Tugger would be the next leader. Now, he was at a loss. He didn't know what confused him more: his father's decision or the way Tugger seemed to accept it without question. It didn't track – his brother was more competitive than that.

That isn't where the story ended, of course, but then again, it's not where it began, either...

0o0

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

_Feedback welcome.__  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Blue faded from the sky overhead as night fell. Deuteronomy waited in the bend of a trail near the back of the Junkyard. He'd been waiting for some time, actually, as the note he had received hadn't specified a time.

_Deut,_ it had read,

_I need to speak to you later today. _

_Meet me at the place where we said goodbye._

It hadn't been signed, but Deuteronomy didn't need a signature in order to recognize the delicate font. He would have gone anywhere to answer its owner's request, so he had left his small son in the care of one of the other Jellicles and waited. Finally, just as he was about to return home, a figure made its way towards him through the growing darkness.

"Deuteronomy," the familiar voice murmured warmly. "I knew you'd be waiting."

Deuteronomy gave her an indulgent smile. This was not the first time she'd kept him waiting, nor was it likely to be within the first dozen times. It had happened so often, in fact, that it very nearly seemed to be standard procedure between them. He studied her for a moment. She had a sleek black coat with gold and silver markings, presumably to better accentuate her lovely figure and alluring gold eyes.

"Grizabella," Deuteronomy returned. "I see that you are well."

"But, of course," purred Grizabella, "the Glamour Cat is always well."

"What do want from me, Bell?" he asked, already weary of her games.

The queen frowned. "You're not as patient as you once were, Deut," she noted disapprovingly.

"I haven't time for tolerance. I have a young kitten. His mother died, I have to get back to him."

"Sorry to hear about your loss. I didn't come back after all this time just to be difficult, though. Honest. I have a favor to ask of you."

"What do you need?"

Instead of answering right away, Grizabella turned back towards the way she'd come. "Come on, now," she spoke soothingly. "It's alright, love, he won't hurt you."

The fact that he had failed to note the presence which accompanied Grizabella spoke of how frazzled Deuteronomy's nerves already were. Out of the shadow of a large box, the little figure crept forward to stand beside the queen, shoulders hunched and eyes fixed on the ground, small tail twitching nervously.

"This is Deuteronomy," Grizabella told the kitten. "Say hello."

"Hello," the kitten murmured obediently. It was nearly inaudible.

"Deuteronomy, this is Rum Tum Tugger. My son." The kitten leaned against her side, as though trying to disappear. His fur was mostly black, like his mother's, but down his chest and around both front paws, he had golden spots that he must have inherited from his father. Deuteronomy couldn't help but think that 'Rum Tum Tugger' was a bit of a mouthful for such a small kitten, but it seemed very like Grizabella to have given her kitten such a name.

"You haven't asked your favor," Deuteronomy reminded her, taking his eyes off the kitten.

Rum Tum Tugger pressed closer to her.

"I need you to take him," she said.

Deuteronomy stared at her. "Take him?"

"Yes. I can't keep him, Deut, I need you to find someone to look after him for me."

"You won't even put aside your ambitions to raise your son?" He was unable to keep a trace of anger from his tone.

"I can't," she insisted. "Deuteronomy, you know me – I'm just not the mothering type. Say you'll take him. I know you'll keep him safe."

The tom pulled her aside and whispered harshly, "He's just a kitten! If you just desert him, now, your son might come to hate you. Do you really want to risk that?"

"If I keep him," she countered, "he'll hate me, anyway. He can have a good life here, a family – I can't give him that where I'm going. Please, Deut? I know I have no right to ask anything of you, but as you said, he's just a kitten. If not for me, then for him. You're the only one I can count on. Say you will."

"Everlasting Cat, Bell," he uttered incredulously, "you've traded your very soul for your own glory, haven't you?"

"Then, you will?"

He let out a heavy sigh. "He'll be cared for."

Her face broke into a beautiful smile. "Thank you, Deuteronomy. I knew I could depend on you." Grizabella turned to plant a kiss on her son's forehead. "You behave yourself, alright? You must do as you're told."

The kitten clung to her neck. "Mama, please don't leave me here!" he pleaded, terror etched on his little features. Patiently, Grizabella pulled away from him, then, nuzzling him with her face against his one last time, she left.

Deuteronomy gazed after her, shocked that she could be so heartless towards her own kitten. The tom became so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he'd nearly forgotten the young cat was there.

"M... Mr. Deuteronomy, sir?" Rum Tum Tugger gazed up at him with wide gold eyes. _'What happens to me, now?'_ they seemed to ask.

The tom gently wiped away a tear that had begun to trail down the kitten's cheek. "Call me your father," he told him.

0o0

Jellicles crowded together, the object of their attention hidden from view.

"He's so cute!" exclaimed a young tabby named Jennyanydots. The small kitten flattened his ears ever-so-slightly, as though uncertain what to make of such a declaration. Clearly, the surrounding cats were making him nervous.

"It's alright," soothed another adolescent, a calico called Jellylorum. "We won't hurt you." Cautiously, the little cat took a small step towards the onlooking Jellicles. When several of them leaned forward in interest, he scuttled back again, fur standing up in alarm. He looked quite a bit like a black and gold spotted fluff ball, especially with his fur on end.

"Enough," came a mellow voice. "You're frightening him." The Jellicles stepped aside to let their leader through as Deuteronomy made his way over to the scared kitten. The small cat abandoned a cereal box in favor of hiding behind the large tom's striped flank, where he peeked curiously out at the other cats who looked back with equal interest.

"Is he yours, Deuteronomy?" asked an old tom whose coat was beginning to look rather shabby.

"What's he called?" asked another.

"Will he be staying here?"

"Who's his mother?"

Deuteronomy waited a moment for the questions to die out. "His name is Rum Tum Tugger," he told them. "His mother left him in my care. He is mine." The kitten turned his gaze to the older tom's face and gave a shy smile before returning his attention to the threat at hand.

"He's adorable!" exclaimed one of the queens.

"Tugger," Deuteronomy addressed the kitten, "these are the Jellicles. It's alright. They won't hurt you." Tugger leaned his head against the tom's side, clearly not convinced. Deuteronomy cast a glance at the Jellicles and they backed away, spreading about the clearing to observe the newcomer from a distance.

A white kitten with black and brown markings shyly approached where Tugger still hid behind Deuteronomy. "Tugger, right?" he asked. He was obviously the emissary for the small group of kittens that huddled a short distance away, watching expectantly. "Do you wanna play with us?"

Tugger looked up at Deuteronomy who nodded encouragingly. So Tugger hesitantly went off to join the others his age.

"He's not much older than Munkustrap, is he?" noted Gus, taking a seat beside him. Deuteronomy looked over at the Theater Cat. The other tom was older than he was, but a good friend, nonetheless. His daughter Jellylorum often helped him look after Munkustrap.

"Not by much," Deuteronomy conceded, watching Tugger as he interacted with the other kittens. Though still a bit standoffish, it seemed that he was getting along well with them, already becoming a member of their little group.

"I reckon I'd know those eyes anywhere," said Gus.

Deuteronomy kept his gaze on the small black kitten.

"He's Grizabella's kitten, isn't he? And you're not really his father, either."

"She asked me to care for him," the younger tom answered truthfully. "Who knows what she would have done with him if I'd refused."

Gus sighed heavily. "You've always been too indulgent of her, Deut," he said reprovingly. "She knew full well you'd say yes. If you'd said no, she might have had to be responsible for once in her life."

Deuteronomy said nothing, gazing thoughtfully down at his paw.

"Bell is the most frivolous, vain, self-absorbed young queen I've ever laid eyes on."

"She isn't!" Deuteronomy protested, jerking his gaze over to his friend.

"Isn't she?" Gus asked, eying him knowingly. When the younger cat gave no response, he continued. "She rejected you, Deuteronomy. On numerous occasions. She's only ever had time for you when she's wanted something. It's time to let go." He patted him on the shoulder and moved off. "Jelly, dear, I'm heading back home."

"Oh," said Jellylorum, looking up from her conversation with Jennyanydots. "Wait. Father, I'm coming with you." They left and Deuteronomy returned his gaze to Tugger, who was now playing happily with the other youngsters.

"Maybe you're right, Gus," he finally admitted. "Maybe you're right."

0o0

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

_Listen to your conscience. Your conscience says 'Review.'__  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

0o0

"Tugger, wait for me!"

Rum Tum Tugger sat to patiently wait, looking back over his shoulder. Older, now, his coat was sleeker, apart from the leopard-spotted mane that was beginning to surround his neck and shoulders. A little silver striped ball of fluff hurried up the trail after him. Tugger might have laughed at the sight, but he knew only too well that he had looked quite similar but a short time before.

"I thought you were still eating," he said to the younger kitten.

"I'm finished," Munkustrap panted, sitting down to catch his breath.

Tugger's lips twitched in amusement. Though not a lot older than the smaller cat, the age difference was enough that Munkustrap currently held his older 'brother' in the highest regard, making it his mission to follow wherever he went. Other kittens might have found this behavior annoying – and did. Other kittens were not Tugger, however; other kittens hadn't had to watch as their mothers willingly left them behind.

"What did you wanna do today, Munkus?" Tugger asked.

"Um..." the little tabby pondered the question, his brows scrunching in a manner the older queens found adorable. "I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

The older tom had expected such an answer, having asked mostly to buy himself time to think of something himself. "Old Gus should be coming today," he told him. "He'll probably be telling stories in the clearing if you want to listen."

"Okay!" Munkustrap exclaimed, blue eyes aglow with excitement. Old Gus told wonderful stories about the theater.

They continued towards the clearing, Tugger walking slowly enough to keep pace with Munkustrap, who was talking animatedly while flitting about in excited circles that would have left an older cat dizzy. Tugger suspected that his brother's 'twirly-bops' (as Jennyanydots had dubbed them) really did make him dizzy, but since Munkustrap had a tendency to walk in crooked lines, anyway, it was hard to tell.

"I want to hear him tell about 'Growltiger's Last Stand'!" said Munkustrap. "That one's my favorite." He trotted ahead to pounce upon an unsuspecting pebble before continuing to talk, recounting all his favorite parts of the tale, which Tugger had heard at least as many times as Munkustrap. Finally, the two kittens arrived at their destination in the wake of a fantastic display of twirly-bops that left Tugger feeling disoriented, though, they'd had seemingly little effect on the one who'd performed them.

"Hey, Tugger!" Plato called out, bounding up to them, two of the other kittens following behind him. "Hiya, Munkus. We're playing tag. Want in?"

"I do! I do!" exclaimed Munkustrap, jumping up and down.

"Fine, then" said Plato, tapping him on the forehead. "You're it!"

"Munkus is it!" Rag called out loudly so the others could hear. Tugger jumped away from the small tabby, scattering with the rest of the kittens to avoid getting tagged.

The rest of the day passed in a whirl of activity. Tag soon evolved into hide-and-go-seek which morphed into 'Capture-the-Bandit' which eventually mutated into the kittens' own version of 'Growltiger's Last Stand'. In fact, they were so busy playing that no one seemed to notice that Gus had failed to visit.

"C'mon, Munkus," Tugger finally said to the younger kitten, who had fallen asleep on the tire steps. "Let's go home."

"But, I'm sleepy!" Munkustrap mewed in protest as Tugger prodded him awake. Finally, with much nudging and cajoling, the older tom managed to get them both back to their den, where Munkustrap immediately collapsed in the middle of the blanket that they shared.

"Scoot over, Munkustrap," Tugger told him. With a tiny grunt, the smaller cat complied, making room for his brother. Tugger had curled up and was about to fall asleep a moment later.

"Tugger?" Munkustrap suddenly murmured. His tone suggested that he might have been talking in his sleep.

"What is it, Munkus?"

"You're... my best friend. I'm glad... you're my brother."

Tugger raised his head to look over at him, but Munkustrap's eyes were closed. "Me, too, Munkus," he whispered quietly. "Me, too." He laid his head back down on his paws.

"Tugger..?"

"Yeah?" Tugger asked, but whatever else the little cat had wanted to say was lost as he drifted into a deep sleep. Smiling, Tugger closed his eyes, thankful that someone was glad he was alive.

0o0o0

Rum Tum Tugger crouched, body close to the ground, muscles tensed, tail flicking back and forth.

"What are you doing?" came a familiar whisper. Munkustrap crept up beside him, following his gaze, then looking back at him.

"Getting ready to chase mice," stated Tugger without taking his eyes off the unsuspecting creatures.

"That's Jenny's new class!" hissed Munkustrap, though his focus was also fixed upon the rodents, now. "She'll be angry if you disrupt it."

Tugger snorted. "Who teaches mice how to _knit_?"

"She's _Jenny_," Munkustrap responded. Both toms were currently at that awkward phase during which they were too young to yet be considered adolescents but too old to really be thought of as kittens anymore, either.

"Munkus," Tugger finally told him, "if you aren't going to join in the fun, then _go away_." For the first time since the younger tom approached, he took his eyes off the mice so he could look at him.

Munkustrap had to take a moment to think it through. Tugger, of course, would probably be able to talk himself out of any trouble they got into with relative ease. He seemed able to get away with things that Munkustrap and the others usually didn't. Jennyanydots would undoubtedly be really annoyed with them, but that probably wouldn't last very long, anyway. Besides, he was with Tugger, which was always a plus when it came to mischief-making. And Tugger was right: a cat teaching mice to knit did seem rather absurd.

"Alright!" he agreed, crouching. Tugger grinned and turned his amber gaze back upon their quarry. A moment later, they sprang. Knitting needles and yarn went everywhere as the frightened mice scattered, fleeing from the toms' claws and teeth.

"RUM TUM TUGGER! MUNKUSTRAP!" Jenny exploded when she finally got over the shock of her class being so abruptly interrupted. "What in _Heaviside_ do you think you're DOING?"

Munkustrap thought that he had never seen the older cat so angry before. In fact, if her temper was directed at someone else, it would have seemed quite comical. It wasn't directed at someone else, however, and the silver tabby felt it prudent to don a contrite expression so as to avoid further violence from the usually gentle-natured queen. Even Tugger kept his mouth shut.

After a tirade the likes of which no one was ever likely to hear from Jennyanydots again, the two partners-in-crime made their way towards the clearing. The moment they were out of Jenny's range of hearing, they turned to each other, grinning.

"Did you see that really fat one?" Munkustrap asked, laughing at the memory. "I thought its eyes would pop out!"

"And the one that got stuck in its knitting," chortled Tugger. "Priceless."

The tabby manage to sober a bit. "Y'know, Jenny will never think of us the same. I didn't know she could get so angry."

"That was nothing – you should see when Jellylorum really gets mad. Rag and I were almost afraid she'd murder him in his sleep." They entered the clearing, comparing the wrath of Jenny against that of her best friend.

"Right, and I'll be the richest cat in the country," Plato was saying to Cassandra and Exotica. Alonzo stood beside him, keeping his opinion to himself.

"So, you're saying we aren't pretty?" Exotica demanded.

"Well, no," the tom backpedaled, "but..."

"Hey, you two!" Alonzo said, trying to help change the topic by loudly greeting Tugger and Munkustrap.

"What did you two do to make Jenny so angry?" Cassandra wanted to know.

Tugger and Munkustrap shared a confused glance. "How'd you know..?" the younger tom began.

Plato cleared his throat. "_'Rum Tum Tugger! Munkustrap!_'" he spoke in a fair impersonation of Jenny's tone. "It took us a moment to figure out who was yelling at you like that."

"I don't think I've ever seen Jenny mad," Exotica contributed, eying them critically. The two of them recounted the tale, embellishing where it seemed appropriate. By the time they had finished, half of the mice had nearly hung themselves on the yarn and Jenny had hurled knitting needles at their retreating forms.

"So, what were you talking about?" Munkustrap asked curiously.

Plato rolled his eyes. "Some prissy old queen." Alonzo took a discreet step away from his friend as the two queens glared in his direction.

"Typical tom!" Exotica accused. "You have absolutely no class!"

"Grizabella is _not_ a 'prissy old queen'!" Cassandra snapped haughtily. "She's the _Glamour Cat_."

There was more to the conversation but Munkustrap missed it, his attention diverted elsewhere. Tugger had suddenly tensed, his tail lashing sharply to one side before he stilled it. The tabby had never seen his brother react in such a way. He was about to ask him what was wrong, but Tugger opened his own mouth to speak.

"Why would you want to be like a stupid queen like that?" he demanded hotly.

The two queens looked affronted, whereas Plato and Alonzo were clearly surprised.

"She's not stupid..." the Abyssinian started.

"Well, I think she is!" Tugger cut her off, turning abruptly and stalking away.

Munkustrap looked confusedly between his friends and brother before finally trotting after the latter. "Tugger," he said, falling in step beside the older tom. He received no response. "What was that about?" he asked jokingly, trying to dispel the tense atmosphere. "You'd think the Glamour Cat had personally offended you."

Tugger whirled to face him. "Mind your own business, _motormouth_!" he growled, ears flattened against the side his head. "And leave me alone!"

Munkustrap halted mid-step, his own ears laying back. He didn't talk _that_ much. Maybe when he was younger, but not anymore. The tabby had no clue what his brother was so mad about, but he felt the name-calling was quite uncalled for.

Offended, he strode away in the opposite direction, leaving them both feeling miserable.

0o0

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

_Mini-Munkus pounced upon the review button.  
He said it was fun.__ You should try it.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

0o0

Rum Tum Tugger sprawled across the top of an old car, soaking in the warmth left over by the sinking sun. From behind one might have mistaken his posture for casual. His expression said otherwise, however. The young tom was brooding.

At first, he had suspected that the reason for his strange mood was due to the unexpected mention of _her_. It had, therefore, taken him a couple days to realize that that wasn't the case, after all. Not entirely. No. It was because Munkustrap was avoiding him. Or maybe he was avoiding Munkustrap. Perhaps they were both avoiding each other – Tugger had lost track.

Their first meeting after Tugger had snapped at the younger cat had been exceptionally awkward and Munkustrap had left before Tugger had the chance to say anything. Since then, Munkustrap had been asleep or pretending to be by the time Tugger returned home at the end of the day. That had been going on for over a week. Tugger hadn't noticed how much time he spent with the tabby before. Now, he wished he hadn't have taken his temper out on him.

"You were a motormouth, fluff ball," he mumbled stubbornly to himself.

"You don't seem very happy."

Tugger jerked upright in surprise. He hadn't heard anyone approach. Spinning about, he gave a short hiss only to find himself face to face with Deuteronomy. Feeling sheepish, he slowly relaxed, giving his heart a moment to slow before he spoke.

"Hi," he said, sitting back on his haunches.

"I've heard some of the kittens have developed an interest in the Glamour Cat," said Deuteronomy.

"Queens are stupid," confirmed Tugger.

"It must have caught you off-guard."

The younger cat gazed at him, waiting for him to continue.

"And it would seem you've also had a misunderstanding with Munkustrap."

"Is there anyone you _didn't_ hear that from?" Tugger muttered sulkily, knowing how well the Junkyard's rumor mill worked.

"Munkustrap is the one who told me," Deuteronomy stated.

Tugger's eyes widened. "Munkus's the one who..?"

"Actually, I asked him."

"_Why?_"

"Well, according to Cassandra, he's spent all week brooding atop an old couch," the older tom explained. "I wanted to know what was bothering him."

"So he told you that I nearly bit his head off," Tugger concluded.

"He thought he might have said something wrong, but couldn't think of what it could be, so he came up with another conclusion."

Deuteronomy was trying to bait him. He wanted him to ask what sort of explanation Munkustrap had come up with. Tugger wasn't going to fall for it, though. So, he'd called him a motormouth. He'd just let the little twerp pout if he was going to tattle. Who cared what he thought, anyway?

But... if Munkustrap were just going to get him in trouble, why did Cassandra say he'd been off brooding all week?

"What is it?" Tugger blurted, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Deuteronomy calmly met his gaze. "He thinks he annoys you."

"Well, he can just... wh-what?" Tugger looked as though he'd been slapped. "Why would he think that?"

"Because he doesn't have a better explanation," said Deuteronomy. "Remember, he has no idea that Grizabella is your mother. He can only presume that you were irritated with him."

"But, I wasn't! I was just – it... Well, why has he been avoiding me, then?"

"He doesn't want you to hate him."

"H-hate him?" Tugger found that he was feeling more and more miserable by the second. How could Munkustrap believe it was even possible that he could hate him?

Deuteronomy gave him a sympathetic smile. "You must understand," he spoke gently. "You allowed him to trail after you during a time when most of the other kittens thought him a pest. Now, he's starting to wonder if perhaps the only reason you did so is because you're his brother."

"But I'm not his brother," the youngster murmured dejectedly. "And that isn't the reason I let him follow me everywhere, either. I liked having him around – I still do. He's... he's my best friend."

"And I daresay that you are his."

Tugger mulled everything over for a few moments, ears held at uneven angles, tail twitching slowly back and forth. "What if I tell him I'm sorry?" he asked searchingly. "Do you think he'd forgive me?"

"I think that Munkustrap would be quite glad to put this all behind him," Deuteronomy replied.

"Then, I'm going to go find him," Tugger declared, rising to his feet. He jumped nimbly onto the hood of the car, then to the ground below.

"Tugger," Deuteronomy called before he'd reached the bend in the trail. He turned to look back at the older tom. "Munkustrap's not the only one who is glad you're here."

Tugger smiled. "Thanks, dad," he said. He hurried through the Junkyard, realizing that there were at least three old couches that Munkustrap could be secluding himself to, if he was even there still after talking to his father. Tugger didn't think that was very likely, but he checked the couches, anyway. And the clearing. And the old pipe. And all the dwellings of their friends, asking any he met if they'd seen the younger cat.

With no success, Tugger finally went home in defeat to find that that was where he should have looked in the first place. Munkustrap lay curled up on their blanket, his back to the entrance as it been every night for over a week. Tugger might have thought he was sleeping, but the younger tom had hunkered farther down into the blanket when he'd heard him enter.

"Hey, Munkus," Tugger spoke softly, "you awake?" Munkustrap's ear twitched, but he made no reply.

So, he was still playing possum. Maybe he wouldn't forgive him, after all...

Tugger cleared his throat. "I, uh," he began awkwardly, suddenly realizing he wasn't entirely sure what he had planned to say. "I wanted to apologize... for what I said before – how I said it. You're not the reason I was upset. It was... it was something else."

The younger tom's tail flicked to the side, giving away the fact that he was listening despite his continued silence.

Hopeful, Tugger pressed on. "I dunno, maybe I'll tell you some day, but now, I just... You don't annoy me. Not usually. In fact, I miss having you around. You're my best friend, Munkus," he said, then added impulsively, "and I'm glad you're my brother."

Tugger waited, but still Munkustrap said nothing. Discouraged, he finally went and curled up on his half of the blanket. He'd messed up. Munkus hated him. They'd never be friends or brothers again. He was just about to fall asleep with these disturbing thoughts to haunt his dreams when Munkustrap shifted. The tabby pressed his nose beneath where Tugger's shoulder touched the blanket, burying his face in the back of his mane.

Munkustrap would have been mortified if the other kittens knew he still cuddled, and he usually avoided it when he was conscious. Just then, it told Tugger everything he needed to know: Munkustrap forgave him. He had missed him, too. He was still his friend and still his big brother.

Rum Tum Tugger sighed in relief. Munkustrap still needed him.

0o0

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

_Reviews lovingly cuddled...__  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

0o0

"But... that's not fair!" Munkustrap protested, indulging in a rare moment of whining. He was old enough now that he usually put such kittenish behavior behind him.

"I'm sorry, Munkustrap," said Deuteronomy patiently, "but that is one of the rules."

"I'm not that much younger than Tugger! How come he gets to go to the Ball, but I can't?"

Rum Tum Tugger shot the younger tom an apologetic look. The tabby was frustrated and a bit hurt at the thought of being left out. Particularly since nearly all the others their age were old enough to be allowed to the Jellicle Ball. In fact, Plato's brother Admetus was the only other one who didn't meet the age requirement.

"Come on, Munkus," Tugger said, "it's probably not all that exciting, anyway."

Munkustrap wouldn't be appeased, however. "I thought the Jellicle Ball was something _really_ important!" he exclaimed. "If that's the case, why doesn't everyone get to be there? It's stupid that only Admetus and I don't get to go!"

Deuteronomy mulled over what his son had said. "That does seem a rather strange rule, considering the importance of the event," he mused. "Perhaps, that is one that should be done away with for future Balls."

"_'Future Balls'_? But, you're the leader – you could change the rule right now!" Munkustrap pointed out, his tone full of pleading.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, Munkustrap," Deuteronomy told him. "I'd have to talk with the other Jellicles, take it to vote."

"You're making excuses!"

"Munkus," Tugger tried to reason with his friend. "Dad's right, you know. He can't just..."

"Of course, _you _would say that!" Munkustrap accused, turning on his brother. "You get to go! What if our positions were reversed and you were the one just barely too young to go? You'd go, anyway – and you'd probably get away with it, too!" The tabby jerked his gaze towards the ground as his eyes glistened with angry tears, something which they still did any time he got worked up. He hated it, finding it even more mortifying than his as yet unchecked cuddling tendencies.

"Munkus..."

"Forget it!" snapped the disappointed young tom. "If there's nothing else, I'm gonna go practice being alone for the Ball tomorrow night!" Keeping his head down, Munkustrap fled.

Tugger frowned. Deuteronomy looked regretful, but the younger tom knew the cat who had raised him wouldn't go against protocol. Munkustrap was so hurt, though, and it made Tugger feel almost as upset. Glancing once more at the Jellicle leader, Tugger made up his mind. Somehow, he'd think of something so that neither of them would have to miss the Ball.

0o0o0

Plato frowned, tail twitching with uncertainty. "I dunno, Tugger..." he said.

"I think it'd be fun," Alonzo spoke up, an impish smile overtaking his black and white features. Whereas Tugger was usually at the center of any mischief but nearly always able to talk his way out of trouble, Alonzo was the last to be suspected by the older cats. He was generally quiet and polite. 'Charming', Jellylorum once said. The truth of the matter was that he instigated just as many pranks as Tugger did, if not more.

"Come on, Plato," Cassandra murmured encouragingly. Exotica nodded beside her.

"Yeah," added Rag. "Besides, if Tugger's idea works, Adi can come, too. You don't wanna leave your own brother out, do ya?"

"Well, no..." Plato hedged, thinking about his brother Admetus, who'd been whining about how unfair it was that he couldn't go to the Ball that night. "But, don't you think the adults will get really upset with us?"

Tugger snorted. "The rule's gonna be changed for the next Ball, anyway," he reasoned. "How much trouble can we possibly get into?"

"My mum will kill me for dragging Adi into our mischief," Plato pointed out.

"Oh, c'mon, Plato!" exclaimed Exotica suddenly, smiling wryly. "You're not still scared of your mum, are you?"

"Very much so," he answered gravely. The friends all laughed. Plato's mother could be more than sufficiently intimidating when she wanted to be.

"That means you're in, then, right?" Tugger asked.

Plato rolled his eyes. "If I get in trouble with my mum, she'll lecture me for a few days," he said. "If you sneak Munkus into the Ball and Adi's still left out, he'll whine at me for _months_."

"And we all know that the world holds no greater horror than the Whining of Admetus," Alonzo uttered sagely, managing to keep his face entirely composed. Cassandra giggled. Tugger, Exotica, and Rag laughed. Even Plato, despite the mild insult to his kit-brother, couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Alright," Tugger said seriously. The friends glanced over at the clearing where some of the older cats were milling about. Their leader narrowed his golden eyes. "Operation Brothers In is a go."

0o0o0

"Munkus?"

The tabby looked down from where he lay listlessly sprawled across the arm of a tattered sofa. It wasn't really a secret spot, but it was off the main paths of the Junkyard while still being within range of anyone shouting for him. A tan kitten gazed up at him, his markings two different shades of brown, his eyes a pale green.

Munkustrap managed a smile for the younger tom. "Hiya, Adi," he said. Admetus made his way up to the sofa, taking a seat beside the tabby. He was nearly as tall as Munkustrap was, despite being several months younger.

"Thought you might be here," Admetus said, heaving a small sigh. He was unusually morose, as he was known for his quick smile and fun-loving ways. It wasn't too hard to figure out why that was, though.

"It stinks," muttered Munkustrap, batting half-heartedly at a thread sticking out of the upholstery. "It's our first Ball and we don't even get to go."

"No kidding." The younger cat watched him, but did not interfere. He'd lost interest in the string about the same time that Munkustrap did. "What if we sneaked in?" he suggested.

"My dad would be mad."

"Not as mad as my mum," Admetus offered.

"Wouldn't work." Munkustrap sighed, frowning. "The adults will be watching the entrances."

"Then, you'll have to get in another way." The two cats on the couch arm glanced down to see their brothers and the others grinning up at them. Admetus started to hop back down to the ground but lost his footing and tumbled the last little bit.

"You mean, you've got an idea of how to get us in?" he asked hopefully as Plato helped him up.

"Yes," his sibling answered, "though, seeing the way you get around, I'm having second thoughts."

"What?" Admetus pouted. "But, _why_?"

"Because you'll probably break your neck."

"Will not!"

"It'll be alright, Plato," Alonzo cut in. "We'll just make sure there's less stuff for Adi to trip on."

"What exactly do you guys have in mind?" Munkustrap asked, making it to the ground with more grace than his friend.

"We're going to make you guys a path _over_ one of the junk piles!" Tugger declared.

"Which one?" the tabby wanted to know.

"The one with the rocking chair," Rag answered. "There's kind of a path there, already."

"And while you guys sneak into the Ball," Cassandra continued, throwing an arm about Exotica, "the rest of us will make sure the adults are distracted."

"That way," concluded Alonzo, "by the time anyone notices you, you'll already be in. There's no way they'll kick you out."

Munkustrap mulled this over, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "Hey – that'll probably work!"

"Of course, it'll work," Tugger scoffed, batting his ear. "It was my idea."

"You came up with it?"

"He had it all planned out," Exotica confirmed.

"Wow, Tugger!" Admetus exclaimed. "You're really smart!"

Tugger couldn't help but smile at the kitten's enthusiasm. "The others helped a bit," he admitted.

"Now, I know it was all your idea," Munkustrap accused teasingly. "You just don't wanna take all the blame, later on."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the leopard-spotted tom demanded.

"Well, when else are you so humble?" Everyone burst into laughter and, despite himself, Tugger couldn't help but join in.

0o0

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

_Operation Feedback is but a button away._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** True fact! Cats _don't_ always land on their feet..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Six**

0o0

The Jellicle Ball was in full swing when they made their move. The other adolescents distracted any adults who might pose a threat to the plan's success while Munkustrap and Admetus made their way along the trail over the pile.

Admetus was practically trembling with excitement. "This is so great!" he exclaimed, looking back over his shoulder as he walked. He stumbled over something in his path and Munkustrap had to reach out a paw to keep a pot from clattering down the pile.

"Shh!" he hissed back. "Be quiet and watch where you're going!" The kitten turned back around sheepishly and they continued as quietly as they could.

In the clearing, Plato approached Tugger, his tail betraying his unease. The leopard-spotted tom turned from his conversation with Skimbleshanks and stepped aside to speak with him.

"I thought you were distracting Jenny and Jellylorum!" he whispered.

"I was, but they seem to be doing well enough on their own," Plato nodded towards the two older cats who were deep in conversation. He glanced up towards the pile, his ears laying back. "Are you sure they'll be alright?"

"As long as Adi sticks to the path, he'll be fine," Tugger reassured him. "Besides, Munkus is with him."

"You're probably right," the mostly white tom sighed, tail still twitching back and forth.

Back on the junk pile, Munkustrap and Admetus were drawing closer to the end of the path. They had traversed the trail earlier, of course, but then, it had still been light out.

"Adi, what are you doing?" the tabby asked as the younger tom stopped, craning his neck to try to see over the junk beside him.

"Hey, I recognize this!" Admetus murmured back. "This is that mickey-wave thingy. Munkus, if we can get up on top of it, we can see what's going on."

"No, wait... you don't know how stable that is. We have to stick to th – Adi!"

"It'll be fine, Munk." The tan kitten sprang to the top edge of the microwave, where he sat for all of a second before it shifted, sending him sliding across its smooth surface. Admetus cried out in surprise.

"ADI!" Munkustrap exclaimed, jumping beside the unstable appliance in time to see his friend tumble down into the clearing below. Everything came to halt as a pained yowl pierced through the revelry. All heads turned towards where the little cat had fallen, and then everyone was running to his side...

0o0o0

The youngsters sat in a line in front of the tire, shoulders drooped, heads down in shame. Rum Tum Tugger and Munkustrap sat in the middle, shoulder to shoulder. Plato was on Tugger's other side, his expression rife with guilt and self-blame, Rag resting a supportive paw on his shoulder. Beside Munkustrap, Cassandra and Exotica still sniffled miserably, Alonzo silently trying to cheer them.

From the tire, Deuteronomy fixed them all with a disappointed gaze, his frown making him look even other than he was. Old Gus sat at the tire's base, along with some of the other tribe elders.

"Whose idea was it to sneak Munkustrap and Admetus into the Ball?" he asked finally.

They all started speaking at once. "We didn't want to leave them out..."

"Munkus was so _sad_..."

"It's not fair that only Munkus and Adi..."

"Adi was..."

"Enough!" Deuteronomy interrupted. "One at a time. Now, Munkustrap, whose idea was it to sneak into the Ball?"

The silver tabby hunched down farther, ear flicking, but said nothing.

"Then, it was Tugger's idea," the old tom turned to the other cat, who looked up in shock. "Tugger, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I..." Tugger began, then tried again, "It's just that... Munkus was so unhappy and it just – it didn't seem fair to leave him and Adi out..." His voice trailed off and he hung his head.

"And Plato, why did you allow your brother to get involved in this plan? Surely, you knew your mother would be most unhappy about it."

"I... well..." Plato stammered. "I almost didn't, 'cos I know how clumsy he can be sometimes, but... I couldn't leave him out if we were sneaking Munkus in – he'd have thought I didn't like him or something." Despite his words, the little tom looked like he sincerely wished he had left Admetus out, after all.

"Asparagus," the Jellicle leader turned his gaze upon Rag, "I believe you are the explorer of the group. Am I correct in assuming that you're the one who found the path?"

"Y-yes, sir," Rag answered, wincing as Jellylorum frowned reprovingly at him from his grandfather's side.

"And you felt it was safe for Admetus to be following that trail at night?"

"Well, if he had stayed to the path..."

"He didn't stay to the path."

Rag's ears drooped even further. "Knowing Adi, I didn't think it was all that safe, but I didn't have time to find another route that the adults wouldn't notice."

"Alonzo." The black and white adolescent tensed as Deuteronomy's stern face turned towards him. "I know that you are one for mischief, but you usually shy away from anything potentially dangerous. What got you involved in this mess?"

"I... I just thought it'd be fun," Alonzo murmured. "I didn't think that either of them might fall."

"Perhaps, you should have," Deuteronomy responded simply, his gold eyes turning to the young queens. "And you two ladies. As I recall, neither of you have ever been in trouble before. Why didn't you try to talk the others out of this?"

Cassandra stared at the ground. "We always do everything together," she answered softly, her voice composed, "Munkus and Adi, too. We're as much to blame as anyone – we thought it was a great idea. And that way, they wouldn't have been left out." Exotica just nodded her head, still too choked up to speak.

Deuteronomy's gaze turned back to Munkustrap, who fidgeted under its intensity. His frown seemed to deepen as he regarded his young son. "Munkustrap, I still do not know why you went along with the plan. Particularly since I already said you couldn't go."

Munkustrap slowly turned his blue eyes up to meet his father's gold ones. "I just didn't want to be left out," he whispered ashamedly.

"What about Admetus? Did you not think about the influence you had over him?"

"Plato -"

"Plato wasn't too young to attend the Ball. Only you and Admetus were in the same boat on this matter."

"No," Munkustrap answered finally. "I didn't think about it at all."

"I expected better of you." Deuteronomy was speaking to all of them, but his reproving gaze remained fixed on Munkustrap. "You're not kittens, anymore. Responsibility must be learned while you are young. Because of your lack of judgment, Admetus was hurt and you're all lucky he wasn't killed. I'll leave it to your parents and guardians to assign punishment. You're all dismissed."

The youngsters slowly went their separate ways, most to their respective guardians and a few to go visit Admetus, who had a broken leg and a painful lump on his head. After a few moments, the only cats left in the clearing were Deuteronomy and his two sons; one by blood and the other through affection alone.

"It was my idea," Tugger spoke up. "Munkus went along with it because I suggested it. It's mostly my fault, so you shouldn't be harder on him. You should be harder on me." Munkustrap looked at his brother in surprise.

Deuteronomy raised his brow. "Was I being harder on him?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Tugger without hesitation. The tabby, too confused to know what to say, said nothing.

"That was not my intention," said the old leader. "Perhaps your punishments will seem more equal. Both of you have lost your privileges for a month. During that month, Munkustrap will assist Jennyanydots in anything that she requires, and Tugger, you will help Jellylorum. I believe both queens are a little sore at the two of you due to recent pranks you've been pulling."

Munkustrap grimaced. Maybe they shouldn't have tormented Jenny's mice.

"What about Rag?" Tugger asked.

"He will helping his grandfather at the theater."

"Oh."

The two younger toms stared at the ground. Deuteronomy climbed down from the tire and put a paw on each of their shoulders. "You don't have to start helping Jellylorum and Jennyanydots until tomorrow," he told them gently. "Why don't you spend the rest of the day visiting your friend?"

"Okay," Munkustrap mewed meekly, turning towards the Junkyard's makeshift infirmary.

Tugger looked up into Deuteronomy's face, feeling ashamed. Deuteronomy was the only father he had ever known, and here he was, letting him down. "I'm sorry, Dad," he murmured miserably.

Deuteronomy rested a paw on the younger tom's cheek. "Just learn from your mistakes, Tugger," he said kindly. "That's all I expect from either of you. You're already becoming fine, young toms – as long as you continue to _learn_." He patted his cheek and went on his way.

"Tugger, you coming?" Munkustrap called back to him, his tone much more subdued than usual.

"Yeah," Tugger answered, "I'm coming."

0o0

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

_Tugger has been put to work sorting reviews by Jellylorum.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

0o0

Rum Tum Tugger was recounting one of his recent exploits to an admiring Cassandra and Exotica as they made their way to the clearing. The spotted adolescent had recently discovered that his charismatic personality could be used in such a way as to make queens hang on his every word and adults forgive his devilry. Admittedly, the former was generally more successful than the latter, particularly since Jellylorum caught on to what he was doing. Nonetheless, his new-found charm was useful, though, he tried to use it sparingly.

As they stepped into the clearing, Tugger caught sight of a figure he'd missed seeing the past several days. "Sorry, girls," he said, his expression one of regret, "we'll have to talk again next time." He winked at them before sauntering away. The two queens whispered to each other, watching every step he made.

"Munkus!" he exclaimed as he neared the tabby, relief claiming his features. "You're back!"

"Why din'th ucome rethcue me?" Munkustrap demanded. He had gotten a tooth into a ring dangling below his chin and was making a grand effort to remove the collar to which it was connected. Tugger briefly wondered whether the younger cat really thought that'd be effective.

"I would have, Munkus," he responded, "but they didn't seem like bad people. Dad said it'd be good for you to get some humans. ... stop that." He helped the striped tom get his teeth out of the metallic loop.

"They put a collar on me," stated Munkustrap, tucking his chin down as though to try and slip out of it.

"C'mon, it's not that bad. I rather like mine." Tugger tilted his head, the better to show off his own collar: a black band with spikes protruding from it. He had had a human family for a few months already and loved it – particularly terrorizing the two-legged creatures with his endless antics. Munkustrap, it seemed, wasn't taking to having humans with the same enthusiasm or finesse.

"It's a pollicle collar!" the tabby growled. "It's got a loop on it for a stupid leash. Tugger, they think they _own_ me!"

Tugger rolled his eyes. "_Of course_ they think they own you, Munkus, they're _humans._ You didn't think they'd be clever enough to figure it was the other way around, did you?" he spoke matter-of-factly. "And it's not a pollicle collar – the loop's entirely decorative. Will you cut that out?" Munkustrap had worked a paw under the collar's studded band so that his leg was currently strapped to the side of his neck. Tugger was just able to keep from telling him how ridiculous he looked.

"Fine," Munkustrap huffed in defeat, managing to get all his limbs free again. "I'll stay there for now, but if I so much as see a leash in that house, I'm leaving. I'm leaving, and then you're helping me get this confounded thing off and I'm never going back."

Tugger gave him an amused look, but said nothing – a courtesy saved solely for his closest friend. Had it been Asparagus or Plato... well, Tugger probably wouldn't have been able to refrain from comment. The two toms wandered out of the clearing, weaving through the Junkyard as they talked, discussing what Munkustrap had missed the last several days.

"Those two cats dad had mentioned were inducted into the tribe while you were away," Tugger told him. "A brother and sister named Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. They're about the same age as we are."

"Another pair of twins?" Munkustrap asked.

The older tom shrugged. "Could be, I suppose. They aren't anything like Coricopat and Tantomile, though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah – they might be the complete opposite, in fact. I've heard they're cat burglars and Mungojerrie, at least, might have some sort of background with Macavity."

"Macavity?" Munkustrap hissed.

"Don't look at me," Tugger held up his paws. "Dad thinks they can be trusted. Well, enough to be Jellicles, anyway."

"But what if..?" the tabby began, but whatever his protest, it was lost as there was a startled squeak and a small avalanche of junk tumbled into the path ahead of them.

"I though' I toldja ta hold still!" came a cockney accented voice. It seemed to come from a tangled mass of black and orange fur and limbs.

"I was jus' tryin' ta 'ear what was bein' said!" a second voice whined, this one female. The two cats grappled a moment more, or perhaps they really had become tangled in the fall, before finally pulling themselves apart.

They did, in fact, look very alike, with black and orange stripes covering their body set off by white bellies and faces. The queen was quite petite, with freckles scattered across her angelic face. Her eyes gave her away, though: wide, green orbs that failed to conceal a roguish glint. Her brother, though larger, was no more innocent looking, his own copper eyes promising mischief. Their matching grins made it all the more clear – anyone could tell they were troublemakers just by looking.

"Tugger!" the queen's expression brightened upon seeing the maned tom. "You're lookin' dapper today!"

Mungojerrie frowned at her before turning his attention to Munkustrap. "Ah!" he gasped, nudging his sibling. "Teazer, look!"

She reluctantly tore her gaze from Tugger to look at the tabby beside him. "Oh!" she exclaimed, clearly excited. "Why, you mus' be Munkustrap! We've 'eard all 'bout you, we 'ave!"

"Nice collar you 'ave there – the whole Junkyard's been talkin' 'bout you gettin' some 'umans."

"Very fancy..." Rumpleteazer said admiringly, leaning closer to examine the collar in question.

"Teazer..." Mungojerrie admonished quietly, putting a paw on her shoulder and shaking his head minutely.

She looked hurt. "I wasn' gonna steal it or nothin'!" she pouted. Their eyes widened simultaneously as they stared at each other.

"Oh!"

"Ah!"

"Our loot!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Nice meetin' ya, Munkus," said Rumpleteazer quickly, "but we'll 'afta be goin' now."

"Business, you see," Mungojerrie explained. "See ya around, then."

"Bye, Tugger..."

"_Teazer_!"

"I'm comin', already!" And as suddenly as they had appeared, the two of them were gone.

Tugger and Munkustrap exchanged a glance.

"And you used to think _I_ was a motormouth," Munkustrap said, slightly dazed from his first encounter with the dual whirlwinds. He wasn't even sure he'd caught the whole conversation – if one could call it that.

Tugger felt much the same. "Munkus," he said, glancing the direction the other two had disappeared. "Compared to them, you were quiet."

0o0

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

_**A/N**: I tried not to overdo the Cockney without underplaying it, either. My goal was readability - I assure you, our lovable Cockneys have very distinct accents.  
_

_

* * *

_

_The review button will _not_ put a pollicle collar on you.  
Promise.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

0o0

It was a beautiful night. Overhead, the moon shone brightly, smiling down upon them. It was the Jellicle Ball and all the tribe had gathered to celebrate.

Munkustrap seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly. Part of his joy probably could have been attributed to the fact that it was the first Ball he was allowed to attend, the last one having taken place before the age limit had been done away with. That wasn't all, though – not by far – and all his friends knew that the real reason for his enthusiasm was due to the fact that the silver tom was now officially an adult.

Rum Tum Tugger and Alonzo sat off to the side, laughing as they recalled various events from their kittenhood. "Remember the last Ball?" Alonzo asked.

"Don't remind me!" Tugger put a paw to his forehead at the memory of their plan to sneak the then underage Munkustrap and Admetus into the Ball. To say that it had ended in failure would have been a disservice to the suffering poor Admetus had had endure.

"Oh?" a feminine voice spoke up. "But, Tugger, it was mostly your idea. Don't you remember?" The leopard-spotted tom looked up to meet Cassandra's teasing expression. Rag was in her wake, along with Munkustrap, which meant that Exotica and Admetus would be soon to follow.

"Yeah, well, you didn't exactly try to talk any of us out of it, either," he teased back.

"After all," Rag contributed, "you weren't a troublemaker, now, were you, Cass?"

"What about that path, though, Rag?" It was Munkustrap's turn to join in their friendly circle of jibes. "You have no idea how many things there were for Adi to trip over. I thought I'd have a heart attack before we got to the end of it."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Admetus objected in mock disdain as he and Exotica joined them. "My paws were still big for my body, then – I was bound to be a bit clumsy."

"Your paws are still too big for your body," Exotica murmured wryly. Admetus gaped for a moment while everyone laughed.

"Yeah, well," he finally chuckled, "one of us has got to start proving those humans wrong." Plato mussed the fur on Admetus's head and the group of friends continued on with their tales for a while; the mischief they had caused, the dreams they had had...

They were only just adults, and yet already those days were beginning to feel far away. Perhaps that was because they were already beginning to drift apart. The halcyon days of kittenhood were behind them, the cares and responsibility of adulthood looming ahead. This night was the first of the last moments they'd spend together as the inseparable group they had become. Sensing this, maybe instinctively, perhaps without conscious thought, they savored every last moment of it, knowing that no matter how often they saw one another, the future would never be the same as that moment.

Tugger looked around at his friends. Asparagus was the explorer of their little group, able to lead, content to follow. Though, seldom the initiator of their many escapades, Rag was always the first to join in. He could always be counted on in a tight situation, regardless of what it may be.

Alonzo was the peacemaker, whose insatiable sense of fun lay hidden behind his impeccable manners and understanding eyes. Ever had he been the calm place in life's storms, the mediator when tensions were on the rise, and the voice of reason between warring forces. Apart from Munkustrap, he was Tugger's closest friend.

The beauty of their group was Cassandra. A bit vain, yet always graceful, the Abyssinian exuded warmth and exhibited unfailing loyalty. She was a shoulder to cry on, the keeper of secrets, and never one to flinch from any consequences that came their way. Cassandra had been a gentling influence on their rag-tag little group while at the same time enriching it with her wit and humor.

The shyest among them, Exotica spoke the least, but when she did, her words nearly always brought wisdom or a smile. She was the most emotional of the group, and likewise the most compassionate. No one had any doubt that Exotica would be there were she ever needed.

The first to approach Tugger had been Plato. He was the responsible one, the one who considered the consequences beforehand, then joined in anyway to please those around him. Plato was a faithful friend and attentive brother, and rather than alienating him from the rest, his thoughtful ways had made him a cat who was admired by his friends.

Admetus was youngest, kit-brother to Plato, responsibility of all. Easily excitable, he was ever ready for fun, and often played the clown to evoke a laugh from those around him. He was easy-going, the first to poke fun at his own lack of coordination, the last to point out another's weakness. Spending time with them had matured him, but in many ways, he was a kitten still, as though time had left his younger self intact.

But if there was one of them who Tugger wouldn't trade for all the rest, it was Munkustrap. Munkustrap. The little silver fluff ball who had always looked up to him as his older brother, who had always trusted him, who was glad that he existed. He was honest and open – _good_. The young tabby's warmth and brotherly affection had unknowingly seen Tugger through many a dark moment in his young life and he wouldn't have traded it for anything...

"Tugger? Reality to Tugger – you still in there?"

Tugger blinked to see Munkustrap smiling up at him in amusement. "Huh? Oh, sorry. Guess I spaced out a bit."

"A bit," Munkustrap smirked, then said, "Everyone has gone back to dancing. Were you going to join us, or do you need some time alone with your thoughts?"

"When did you get so cheeky?" Tugger demanded playfully.

"Dunno – must've learned it from my brother." _Brother._

"I'll join in on the next song."

"Suit yourself," Munkustrap said, returning to the floor. Tugger watched him as he danced with the others, so alert and alive, still untouched by life's cares, its pain. Unconsciously, he wished that Munkustrap might always be that way. Just as unconsciously, though, he realized that Fate was seldom that kind.

"He sure has grown since he was a kitten. You'd hardly know he was the same cat."

Tugger turned to see Deuteronomy standing beside him. "Yeah," he quietly agreed. "I kinda miss when he used to follow me everywhere." They silently regarded the tabby for a moment.

"Take a walk with me," Deuteronomy said. It wasn't the first time he had invited Tugger for a walk. It was simply his way of finding time to spend with him and Munkustrap in the course of all his responsibilities as leader. Tugger followed him out of the clearing.

They walked without speaking for a while, leaving the music and the celebration of the Jellicle Ball behind them. Sometimes, the older tom had nothing he wanted to say on these little excursions. Tonight, however, was not one of them.

"You're probably aware that I soon have to announce who is to be the next Jellicle leader," he said.

"Of course," Tugger responded. "Munkus and I aren't kittens anymore. Besides, your second-in-command also serves as tribe protector. With both of us grown up, there's no reason for you not to make an announcement soon."

"That's right. Tugger, I wanted to speak with you before that happened." Deuteronomy had stopped and the younger tom turned to meet his grave expression.

And then, suddenly, it occurred to him: "You have to pick Munkus, don't you?"

0o0

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

0o0

The music of the Jellicle Ball wafted through the Junkyard, faintly reaching even the most distant corner. It was jubilant and lovely... making the pain in Deuteronomy's eyes all the more excruciating by contrast.

Rum Tum Tugger stared back at the old grizzled tabby, his own expression blank with the shock of his sudden realization. He'd nearly forgotten – Deuteronomy wasn't his father. The Jellicle leader cared for him, he knew, and had always treated him like a son, like Munkustrap's brother. He knew this, but he also realized that it wasn't enough. He wasn't Deuteronomy's son. He was the kit without a father, the pathetic little runt whose frantic pleas weren't enough to keep his own mother from deserting him.

When all was said and done, Tugger was still the kitten that wasn't wanted, the cat without a place. _He had nearly forgotten..._

"Tugger," Deuteronomy spoke softly, his mellow voice rougher than usual. "It's not because I doubt your ability to lead this tribe, or that I believe you're lacking in any way. I'm very proud of the tom you're becoming..."

"But leadership is passed down from father to son," Tugger said, managing a faint smile, "and I'm not your son, at all."

"You are in all the ways that matter to me, Tugger."

"But it's not enough for something like this. 'Unless the heir is found unworthy, leadership of the Tribe is to be passed down, father to son, parent to child'," Tugger quoted.

Try as he might to hide it, Deuteronomy was still able to sense Tugger's hurt. "I am so sorry."

"It's alright," the younger tom said with false cheeriness. "I understand – really." They lapsed into silence, neither knowing what to say.

Deuteronomy wanted to reach out to the young tom, to reassure him. He hated to see him so hurt, knowing that thoughts of his abandonment were surely filling his mind. The older Jellicle wished fervently, and not for the first time, that he really was Rum Tum Tugger's father, that he could proudly appoint him to the position that he deserved no less than his own son. But he wasn't the tom's father, nor would he break tradition to give him the position he was only to bestow upon his heir.

"I feel a bit tired," Tugger finally broke the silence. "I think I'll go back to my humans'."

"Travel safely," Deuteronomy told him.

"I will."

The old tom watched him go, unable to whisper the words he had wanted to speak before the younger cat was already out of earshot: "I love you, son."

As Tugger reached the exit to the Junkyard, he broke into a run, as though flight alone could stem the tears which blurred his vision. He'd been so foolish. How could he have forgotten? Rum Tum Tugger didn't hold a place anywhere – not in his mother's heart and certainly not as Deuteronomy's son. He was an impostor. Nothing he had was his own, nothing but his looks and his charms.

And that's when he made his decision. He didn't have a rightful position in the tribe, but he would make one. He would carve out a place for himself, a place where he would no longer be the kitten in need of the charity of others. Rum Tum Tugger would have a place – and he knew just how he was going to get it.

0o0o0

It was a couple days before Rum Tum Tugger returned to the Junkyard. In the post-Ball euphoria nobody noticed how unusual this was, assuming that he had just remained at his humans' house. Nobody except Munkustrap, that is. As much as Tugger enjoyed terrorizing his two-legs, the tabby knew the tom well enough to realize that his failure to visit the Junkyard, even briefly, was a sure sign that something was amiss.

Munkustrap had just made up his mind to go check on his brother, when the older cat made his reappearance.

Tugger strolled into the yard, moving with an odd swagger Munkustrap didn't recall ever seeing before. But his way of walking was far from the only thing different about him. The fur on his head had been styled and his mane impeccably groomed – not that Tugger had ever looked unkempt. A spotted bandanna which bore an astounding resemblance to his own leopard-marked chest and forelegs had been tied around his left knee. He also wore, of all things, a _belt_.

Munkustrap thought he looked rather ridiculous.

"'Ey,Tugger!" Rumpleteazer was the first to greet him, her face lighting up with a smile upon his arrival. Mungojerrie frowned at her, put off that she was no longer listening to whatever he'd been telling her.

"Hey, yourself, gorgeous" Tugger purred back, his lips twisting into a charming smile. The two Cockneys turned several shades of red; Rumpleteazer due to embarrassment, and Mungojerrie for a different reason entirely. The spotted tom leaned towards her. "So, how have you been?"

Rumpleteazer had to make several attempts before she was able to utter something coherent. "Oh, fine, jus' great, really," she breathed admiringly. "And you, Tugger? How 'ave you been? I don' think I've seen ya since the Ball."

"I've been good," Tugger replied smoothly. "I'm even better now that I've seen you, though."

"'Ey!" Mungojerrie exclaimed, having finally recovered from his shock. His sister shot him a dirty look as Tugger turned to regard him calmly.

"Did you need something?" he asked innocently.

"I..." Whatever the striped tom had been expecting, it clearly wasn't that, which is why he took him a moment to get back in gear. "Well, I... What I mean ta say is – tha's my sister you're 'itting on!"

"Ah," said Tugger knowingly, then winked conspiratorially at Teazer. "I guess we'll have to talk again when big brother isn't around." He gave Mungojerrie a patronizing pat on the shoulder before moving on.

"What was that for?" Rumpleteazer demanded, hitting her brother upside the head.

"Ouch, Teazer!" Mungojerrie exclaimed, rubbing the spot. "I didn' like the way 'e was flirtin' with you!"

"Well, maybe I did!"

"Well, I... I... I'm your older brother!"

"_And?_"

If Tugger was aware of the quarrel that had just broke out in his wake, he certainly made no indication of it. Munkustrap watched him in shock as Tugger made his way towards him, stopping to flirt with every queen along the way.

Clearly, his brother must have been abducted.

"Hey, there, Munkus." The being that looked very much like the Rum Tum Tugger he had grown up with finally reached his position.

"Uh... hi?" Munkustrap's return greeting came out as a question.

Tugger chuckled. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah," Munkustrap quickly overcame his bewilderment. "I was going to go visit you if you didn't show up today."

"Really? Were you worried about me or something?"

"A bit," the younger tom admitted.

"That's really... nice of you."

"Tugger – are you alright?" Munkustrap asked uncertainly.

Tugger raised a brow. "Shouldn't I be?"

"Well – it's just, you're acting a little..." the tabby searched for the right word, "strange."

"Gee, thanks."

"Tugger, I'm serious. That thing with all the queens just now... I mean, I think Teazer's still off-balance." They glanced back at the tiger-striped queen in question, who turned a brilliant crimson and quickly diverted her gaze. "Tugger..." Munkustrap continued when the older tom turned to look at him again. "What _was_ that?"

"Just a little fun, Munkus," Tugger told him. "It's called 'flirting'. You should try it, sometime." He mussed Munkustrap's head fur, smiling at the younger tom's obvious bewilderment.

Definitely abducted, Munkustrap decided. By aliens.

0o0

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

_Feedback always has a place.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

0o0

"Hi, Cass," Rum Tum Tugger greeted, pausing as he passed by, "Exotica. You ladies look positively divine today."

"Why, Tugger," Cassandra returned with a grin, "I never realized you had such excellent taste." The Abyssinian didn't look the least abashed, but Exotica was blushing furiously, her gaze focused upon a spot on the ground.

"But, of course," he replied. "How could I not?" Exotica glanced up as he cast them a parting wink and the queen was suddenly exceptionally thankful for her dark brown fur. Tugger continued on his way to the front of the clearing where Munkustrap was already waiting.

The air was abuzz with excitement. Today was the day that Old Deuteronomy would announce which of his sons was to be the next Jellicle Leader. Everyone assumed it would Rum Tum Tugger, of course. He was the eldest, after all, and even Deuteronomy himself seemed to have a soft spot for the mischievous tom.

"It's Deuteronomy!" someone exclaimed at last. It sounded like Admetus, but it was hard to be certain as several others also took up the cry.

"It'll be Tugger," said Cassandra with not a little certainty as Alonzo, Rag, and Plato joined her and Exotica.

"Of course, it'll be Tugger," Rag snorted derisively. "He's eldest. Besides, anyone could tell he's Old D's favorite."

"Shh!" Alonzo hissed in warning. Rag's aunt Jellylorum had overheard his statement and looked as though she was figuring out whether he should be reprimanded for it or not. Or at least, that's what he thought. The truth of the matter was that her mind was really elsewhere and she had merely looked up at the sound of her nephew's familiar voice.

The calico turned her gaze back to the front, where Old Deuteronomy was climbing to the top of the tire. Like everyone else, her thoughts were on the leader's sons; or rather, one of them, anyhow.

"Have I missed anything?" Jennyanydots whispered as she sat beside her.

"Not yet," Jellylorum answered distractedly.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm not sure. Do you suppose something's wrong with Tugger? I mean, he's always been a bit flirtatious, but lately..." she trailed off uncertainly.

"It's just a phase, isn't it?" Jenny returned. "After all, he's only just an adult. I'm sure he'll settle down once he's found a mate. Right?" Despite her words, the tabby's expression betrayed the fact that she shared her friend's concern. She looked about to see where Mistoffelees had gotten to. Seeing him at the back with Bustopher Jones, she turned towards the front to listen to what Deuteronomy was saying.

Jellylorum returned to her thoughts, trying to pinpoint when, precisely, Tugger's sudden surge in coquettish behavior had started. The calico decided that it hadn't been noticeable until after the last Jellicle Ball, which she thought strange. After all, if an eligible young tom – perhaps the most eligible in the tribe – were to start flirting with all the queens, why would he wait until after the Ball? Though, maybe, she supposed, his purpose wasn't to secure a mate. But what, then?

So lost was she in her musing, that she hadn't realized that the she'd missed Deuteronomy's entire speech until little Mistoffelees' voice cut through the sudden, uncharacteristic silence. "I thought it was s'posed to be Tugger?"

_What?_

The rest of the tribe started whispering or talking quietly amongst themselves as Deuteronomy dismissed them and left. It took Jellylorum a few seconds to realize what had just happened. "Munkustrap was appointed the next leader?" she looked questioningly at her friend.

Jennyanydots just sat there in stunned silence for a moment. "Yes," she finally answered. "I thought it would be Tugger – I mean, sure, he's a bit of a mischief-maker, but there's no reason why he shouldn't follow in his father's pawprints..."

"It's strange," Jellylorum agreed. Her gaze followed Tugger as he slipped away from the group surrounding Munkustrap and left the clearing. "So, maybe, it's not just a phase..." she murmured.

Had she looked over at her father just then, Jellylorum might have realized that the Theater Cat was the only one present who didn't seem a bit bewildered by what had just occurred. It was probably just as well that she didn't, however, because he would not have enlightened her. After all, the secret that Old Gus knew was not his to tell.

0o0o0

"Julius!" the mistress cried in outrage. "You horrid creature! Bad cat – _bad_ Julius!" Ears pinned back, the tom hissed back at her. He might have looked vicious, but the image was somewhat ruined by the fact he was half-drenched in cream.

Having swore at her, the leopard-spotted cat fled the scene, making his way directly to the cat door. "Sharon?" he heard the master's voice before he was out of earshot. "Darling, what... oh, dear. That's our new cream, isn't it?"

"I just put it away," said the mistress woefully. "I don't know what has possessed that cat – he was never this misbehaved before."

Rum Tum Tugger scowled, sitting on the garden wall to clean himself. Misbehaved, indeed. If the human didn't want him getting into the cream, she should have made sure the larder was shut. Or put a lid on it. His lips twitched upward despite his annoyance. The look on her face had been well worth the swat she'd landed on his rump.

Clean and impeccably groomed once more, Tugger made his way towards the Junkyard. He was feeling broody. Though the tom would have never admitted it aloud, Munkustrap being selected as the next leader had really been a blow to him. It wasn't that he really wanted the position – he was quite certain that the tabby would probably do it better, anyway – it was what it signified.

Deuteronomy had been his father's eldest son, and likewise, his father had been the heir of the Jellicle leader before him. The fact that Tugger had been passed over told the tribe that he was somehow unsuited to the role, that he didn't belong. That sudden reminder had been like a glass of ice water in the face. It hurt, and no matter what he did, he couldn't seem to block it out.

Munkustrap, of course, suspected that something was wrong, but how could he possibly explain to the younger tom that he wasn't actually his brother? He couldn't. It was more risk that he was willing to take. As long as he thought he was his elder sibling, Tugger knew that Munkustrap would hold him in some esteem, regardless of what he became. He couldn't lose that.

Arriving at the Junkyard, Tugger wasn't really paying much attention to where he was going when he heard a startled mew from just underfoot. The maned tom took a surprised step back to look at the source of the sound.

"Hi, Tugger." A little face smiled sheepishly up at him. For a moment, Tugger saw a little striped tabby before he blinked and the image was properly replaced with the small tuxedoed tom.

"Hey, Misto," Tugger replied. Mistoffelees was a ward of the tribe, watched primarily by Jennyanydots and Jellylorum. No one seemed to know what had happened to the young kit's parents, though, it seemed apparent that at least one of them may have had some sort of magical ability – several missing forks and a bright pink kettle could attest to the fact that the little tom was certainly beginning to exhibit some power, accidental or not.

The little kitten tilted his head to one side, a frown puckering his small forehead. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" the older tom growled. Mistoffelees flinched, ducking his head to avoid his angry gaze. Tugger softened. "Sorry – I just... Why do you ask?"

Mistoffelees peeked up at him uncertainly, before answering with that same honesty for which kittens and human children everywhere are renown: "You look sad."

"Sad?"

"Is it because Munkus got picked to be the next leader?"

Tugger stared at the small kitten for a moment. His current behavior – the flirting and increased mischief-making, that is – had started before Old Deuteronomy's announcement, which seemed to have led most of the others to believe that it had no connection. The tom doubted Mistoffelees would have translated his actions in such a way, anyway, even if he was wise beyond his age and older than he appeared, to boot. Besides – the kitten hadn't said he'd been acting weird. He had said he looked sad.

"Tugger?" Apparently, Mistoffelees expected a response to his query. But, was he sad because Munkustrap got chosen as the next leader? Not so much, really. Because he never could have been? Well...

"A little bit, I guess," Tugger answered, surprised at his sudden honestly.

Mistoffelees nodded sagely. "I'd be sad, too," he confided.

"Yeah..." the older tom studied the little cat. Mistoffelees was a content little tom, some times shy, other times mischievous, but all times considerate of those around him. Yet, his story, from what Tugger had heard, didn't seem all that different from his own. "Misto, can I ask you something?" he asked impulsively.

"What is it?" Mistoffelees returned.

"Well... Do you miss your family? I mean, do you remember them at all?"

Mistoffelees diverted his gaze, that little frown overtaking his features again. He stared down at his paw for a moment. Tugger was about to take back the question, when the little cat answered. "I don't remember much, really," he spoke softly, suddenly sounding much older. "I don't think I knew my father and my mom... I do miss her, sometimes. I miss her voice, can't remember what she looked like. She said she'd come back for me, but she never did."

"I'm sorry, I – I didn't know..." Tugger stammered.

"It's okay," said Mistoffelees. "Maybe she didn't leave me on purpose, but even if she did, you know what?"

"What?"

"Family are those who care about you. Even if my mom didn't want me anymore, my family is here. With Jenny and Jelly and the others. And you, Tugger. You're my family, too, you know."

"Really?" Tugger hadn't thought of it that way before. He hadn't expected to hear anything so profound from the little kitten and it had caught him off-guard.

"Really," Mistoffelees nodded his head for emphasis, his dark eyes fixed on Tugger.

_My family is here..._ The conviction of the words were a bit heartening, despite their source being the youngest Jellicle in the tribe. They made Tugger feel a little less alone.

0o0

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

0o0

Munkustrap lay on his back, watching the others in the clearing below. He was a short distance from the microwave from which Admetus had once fallen. Admetus was no longer the gangling kitten he'd been back then, who would plod along after Plato and the others. He had grown up a lot, though (as Plato would often lament), he was still the Junkyard klutz.

The bored tabby up on the junk pile turned his attention from the tan tom, who was currently goofing off in an effort to make Exotica laugh. Blue eyes next fell upon two identical black and silver cats perched upon a dryer. They turned with mild interest to gaze back at him.

Ah, the twins. Coricopat and Tantomile had originally come from a tribe up north. Supposedly, they weren't a lot older than Munkustrap was, though, he found it hard to believe they were ever truly young. They were mystics and it was rumored that as such they had several abilities, among them, being able to communicate telepathically with one another. Some of the others found them creepy, but Munkustrap just thought they were interesting.

Tantomile smiled slightly, turning towards her brother. He nodded, his gaze still on the young silver tabby.

Munkustrap continued to watch the upside-down cats in the clearing. Cassandra was stretched comfortably along an old wooden beam, to which Alonzo often glanced from where he stood listening to Plato and Asparagus.

Rumpleteazer chattered away to her brother where they lounged upon an old car. The lilting cadences of her voice drifted up to where he lay. She suddenly giggled at something Mungojerrie said, a tinkling of delighted little bells dancing across the clearing. She had a nice laugh, Munkustrap thought, and her impish grin was very fetching. Unfortunately, she, like every other queen, it seemed, had been drawn in by his brother's charms and good looks (which he'd been flaunting rather shamelessly of late).

Munkustrap sighed, rolling over so the world was upright once more. Where was Tugger, anyway? He wanted to talk to him before he went for lessons with their father at the vicarage wall.

As if on cue, _the_ Rum Tum Tugger (as someone had started to call him) sauntered into the clearing, much to the delight of all the young queens present. Despite having waited for him all morning, though, Munkustrap didn't notice him, not even to roll his eyes at the older tom's absurd behavior. At the very moment Tugger had finally appeared, two queens Munkustrap had never seen before entered the opposite side of the clearing.

The first one would have caught any tom's attention. She was tall with fiery red fur and glittering eyes. Every move was confident, her hips sashaying as she walked, her alluring smile promising things not to be uttered aloud. Gazes were drawn to her like a magnet. Even Tugger was staring. In fact, all the toms seemed to be looking at her, and she knew it.

All of them except Munkustrap. No. His gaze was fixed upon the second queen. She was shorter than the first, her coat black and gold. It was apparent that she was also shyer than the red queen, perhaps a bit skittish, even. For a moment, she glanced up, her wide, green eyes momentarily meeting Munkustrap's before she jerked her gaze back towards the ground, ducking self-consciously behind her comrade.

It wasn't until his heart started hammering against his ribcage that Munkustrap was even aware that it had stopped beating.

He never did get to talk to Tugger.

0o0o0

"... so, Alonzo and I thought you might like to join us," Munkustrap was saying. "Tugger? Are you even listening to me?"

"Something's gotta work," the older tom murmured aloud. "No queen is that immune to my charms and good looks."

The silver tabby let out an exasperated sigh, swatting his brother's ear in annoyance. "Don't you think about anything but _queens_?" he demanded.

"Hey!" Tugger exclaimed, ducking away from Munkustrap's paw. "Watch the mane!" The younger tom rolled his eyes. "What were you saying, again?"

"Forget it. It's not worth repeating." Munkustrap turned and padded away, not quite able to hide the hurt in his eyes. Immediately, Tugger felt bad. He hadn't been trying to ignore him, he just couldn't seem to focus on much since the two newest Jellicles had arrived.

Bombalurina and her sister Demeter had been brought in by Jennyanydots. They had been accepted into the tribe on a trial basis by Old Deuteronomy. Neither had responded to him as Tugger felt they ought. Demeter, the younger of the two, was a short black and gold colored queen about the same age as Munkustrap. Shyer than most, it had not taken long before she had written him off as a flirt. For the most part, Tugger was not largely bothered by this.

No. What bothered him was Bombalurina's reaction to him – which appeared to be nothing. Like Tugger, she had grown accustomed to garnering the attention of the opposite sex. In fact, the tom rather suspected that she'd been at it longer than he had. He was used to being the center of everyone's focus, but then _she_ came along. She was undoubtedly a formidable opponent, but every cat had buttons that could be pushed. He just had to figure out what they were.

It had become a game between them, and Tugger was determined to win.

"Why, Tugger, ol' boy." Here came his rival, now. "Fancy seeing you here," Bombalurina rubbed up against him familiarly by way of greeting, a coquettish smile gracing her beautiful features.

"Bomba, baby," Tugger purred in response, "I see you're looking as divine as ever today."

The scarlet queen laughed. "But, of course," she murmured. "Then, again, somebody has got to be concerned about their appearance, otherwise, what would this world come to?"

She was good, Tugger thought, her barb subtle yet sharp. But he was ready for her. "True," he said, "but, of course, the best looks come naturally."

Bombalurina's eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly, before she flashed him one last smile and turned to her next victim. "Plato, darling. My, don't you look handsome, today."

Tugger grinned. He had won, that time, if only because Bombalurina wasn't in the mood to spar just then. They didn't always insult each other, of course. Sometimes, their words were all honey sweet. Bombalurina usually won those bouts, actually. But Tugger was getting better. Granted, so was she. It was as though they were practicing their skills on one another, forming an intricate dance of flattery, teasing, and seduction.

Eventually, one of them would win the game for good, and the other would be forced to concede defeat. In the meantime, however, it was all in fun, binding them together in an odd camaraderie that the others couldn't quite share.

So, they danced.

0o0o0

"Tugger!"

Rum Tum Tugger stopped, grimacing to himself. That would be Munkustrap, and he was using _that_ tone. The tone which stated, 'I'm going to keep pestering you until you finally give in and talk to me because I know that something is up and that you know that I know that something is up whether you wanna admit it or not.' Yes, the tabby's tone said all that, and yes, it was a run-on sentence. Munkustrap's tones didn't really adhere to proper grammar or sentence structure.

Incidentally, Munkustrap and his tone were right – which is precisely why Tugger had found it necessary to evade the inevitable questioning session over the past several weeks. Unfortunately, he could see no out this time, so he waited patiently for the younger tom to catch up to him.

"You've been avoiding me." What happened to the awkward stammering? It used to buy Tugger a moment to come up with something – anything. He found himself missing it.

"No, I haven't," Tugger replied. "We went out with Alonzo and Rag just last night."

Blue eyes bored into his. "Let me rephrase: you've been avoiding being alone with me."

Yep, Tugger was definitely missing how he'd beat around the bush to avoid causing waves or stepping on toes – where did that disappear to, anyway? Must be the whole training-for-leadership, protector-of-the-tribe thing...

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. Why are you doing that?" Munkustrap's eyes spoke volumes on their own, and not just when he was worked up. He couldn't hide the fact that his brother's unexplained behavior hurt him. Tugger could see it clearly in the younger tom's eyes.

"Munkus, it not..." Tugger began. He was spared from having to explain himself as two other Jellicles hurried around the corner.

"Tugger! Munkus!" Admetus exclaimed, stumbling a bit as he momentarily lost his rhythm. The tan tom was excited. He was always clumsier when he was distracted or excited about something.

Plato did not comment on his sibling's lack of grace, having long since accepted the younger cat's chronic ungainliness. "Our mother had the new kits," he told their friends, instead. "We were just heading there, now. Care to join us?"

"Really?" Tugger asked. "How many are there?"

"Two, we're told," said Admetus. "Both toms."

"Poor mum," Plato added wryly, "you'd think after all the trouble she had with Adi and I, she'd deserve at least one daughter."

"We weren't all that bad!"

"Well, I wasn't, at least."

"Hey!"

"You said we could come see them?" Tugger cut in before their little argument could continue.

"Of course!" Plato said. "Come along."

As they fell in step behind the other two, Munkustrap shot Tugger a look which promised that their conversation wasn't over, yet. Tugger ducked his head sheepishly. He couldn't help but feel a bit relieved. He realized, of course, that he'd eventually have to speak to Munkustrap before misunderstandings got too out of hand, but for the moment, at least, he had a little more time to think of what he would say.

0o0

_To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

0o0

Kittens. There were kittens _everywhere_. Plato and Admetus's new younger brothers were only the first in an explosion of adorable and energetic little balls of fluff. Their names were Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, both of whom were mostly white in color, like Plato, with all of Admetus's excitability.

Exotica's little sister Electra had been born three days after the two toms and only hours before Jellylorum's first litter, who'd been named Victoria and Etcetera. Jemima, Jennyanydots's little kit, was the youngest, having come into the world nearly two weeks after all the rest.

Of the four little queens, Electra was the bossy one, dictating the role everyone ought to take in their numerous games. Etcetera, affectionately known as Cetty, was the hyper one, easily keeping up with Tumble and Pounce. The princess of the group was Victoria, though she was not above giving a hearty swat to any who dared to annoy her, nor was she above playing roughly with her sister or the boys. Jemima, being the 'baby' of the group, was zealously looked after by the older kittens. She was the quiet one, the observant one whose wide eyes missed nothing.

Everyone had already fallen in love with the new Jellicles. Mistoffelees, in particular, was glad to no longer be the youngest in the tribe. As he was still under the care of Jenny and her mate, he had become much like an elder brother to Jemima – a role which he'd taken to with much pride.

Tugger watched idly from where he lay on the trunk of the TSE1 car as the kittens frolicked about the clearing. It had taken him several minutes to free himself from their clutches after he'd arrived. Though not yet very old, the queen kits did not seem to be immune to the older tom's charms, having quickly formed what Cassandra had nicknamed 'Tugger's Fan Club'.

"Tag – you're it!" Pouncival shouted, giving an unsuspecting Etcetera a rough shove.

"No fair!" the striped kitten declared angrily. "You can't tag me when I'm not expecting it!"

"Yeah, huh!"

"Uh-uh! Cheater!"

"It ain't cheating just 'cos you're not paying attention!" Tumblebrutus exclaimed, coming to his brother's aid.

"Well, we can't run if we don't know you're chasing us!" countered Electra, standing by her friend.

"That's just stupid!" declared Pounce. "It's funner when you ain't expecting it!"

Their argument might have continued, but before Victoria could offer her opinion on the matter, the pure white kitten spotted a familiar figure entering the clearing. "Ah!" she cried happily. "Jemi's brother's here!" They quickly surrounded the older kitten.

"Misto!"

"Misto, play with us!"

"Did you figure out that trick you were working on?"

"Play with us?"

"Please, Misto?" This last one had come from Jemima, who smiled hopefully up at the tuxedoed tom.

"Oh, alright," Mistoffelees said to the cheers of the younger cats. "I've got a little trick that Jenny said I could share..." He proceeded to show them his 'trick', which consisted of very little magic, as he still hadn't very much control over it. The smaller kittens didn't know the difference, however, and were thoroughly delighted anyway.

"It seems forever since I was that young." Tugger looked up as Bombalurina took a seat beside him.

"You mean, it wasn't?" Tugger opened his eyes wide.

The red queen tossed her head in mock disdain. "You know full well that I'm the same age as you, Rum Tum Tugger," she declared, giving him a sidelong glance.

"I know no such thing," he returned, sitting up and gazing back at her. Bombalurina rolled her eyes before returning her gaze to the kittens.

"I miss those days," she admitted with a sigh. Tugger stared at her for a moment before looking out at the younger cats.

"I miss some parts of them," he confessed. "Others... well, it doesn't matter. I can't change any of that now, anyway."

Bombalurina looked over at him in surprise. She was about to ask what he meant when she noticed his pensive expression. In the short time she had known the tom, she'd never seen him so serious. Uncertain what to make of it, she said nothing, choosing to keep her questions to herself.

Atop the washer across the clearing, Tantomile and Coricopat suddenly rose as one, their heads turning with interest towards the far entrance. Mistoffelees jerked his attention in the same direction seconds later. Noticing the actions of the other three Jellicles, many of the kittens and a few of the older cats did the same. Tugger felt his fur bristle, almost of its own accord. The reason for this soon became clear.

It was _her_.

A wave of emotions washed over him. Anger, hurt, betrayal, hate, bitterness – it was all there, and it was all directed at _her._ He'd recognize her anywhere. Grizabella the Glamor Cat. The one who'd abandoned him. His _mother_.

Munkustrap stepped down from his spot on the tire where he'd been talking to Demeter and Alonzo as the old queen approached. Grizabella was no longer the beauty she'd been in her younger years. Her shiny coat was beginning to become ragged and stained, its natural sheen long lost, gray blemishing her once glorious coloring. The golden eyes that had once glittered with life and mischief were starting to dull. She was starting to look old, haggard.

"Who are you?" Munkustrap demanded, positioning himself in front of the others. "What is your business here?" Jellylorum and Jennyanydots had gathered the kittens to them, the other cats standing in front of them, forming a wall between the young and the intruder. Some of the older Jellicles recognized her, of course, and they bared their teeth in silent, warning snarls.

Her gaze swept over the cats before her. The kittens all craned their necks in an attempt to see her better. She opened her mouth to say something as Jennyanydots shoved Mistoffelees and Jemima back behind her. Closing her mouth, her gaze traveled on until her eyes fell upon the maned tom still standing on the car.

"Tugger..." she murmured softly. Rum Tum Tugger leaped from the car, bounding towards her before stopping a very short distance away, glaring down at her with undisguised loathing.

Some of the others were whispering to each other. "Who is she?" asked one; another, "How does she know Tugger?"

"You have no business here, you filthy pollicle," Tugger growled before stalking away. Munkustrap looked after him in surprise. _How did Tugger know this cat?_

"Grizabella," a voice finally spoke the queen's name. Old Gus was getting on in years and didn't often make the trip to the Junkyard alone anymore, opting instead to remain in comfort at his home at the theater. He now gazed at her with a mixture of remorse and condemnation.

"Grizabella..." the others murmured.

"The Glamor Cat."

"I heard that she..."

"Isn't she..?"

"Gus," Grizabella returned with a trace of her old dulcet tone. It, too, was beginning to fade.

"You know the law, Bell," the Theater Cat told her. "You have betrayed the tribe, sullied the Jellicle name. Furthermore, you have openly consorted with the likes of Macavity. Your actions have made you a pariah to this tribe. You cannot be here, no matter what the reason."

"I just..." she began hesitantly, "I wanted to see..."

"Munkustrap," Gus prompted the younger tom, cutting off whatever the queen was about to say. The silver tabby looked from the older tom to Grizabella and back again, his expression changing from confusion to solemnity as the realization of what he was expected to do weighed upon him. He was the Jellicle Protector. He was to expel the exile from the Junkyard.

Munkustrap couldn't recall any of his other tasks being quite so unpleasant.

"You have to leave," he stated.

Grizabella eyed him appraisingly. "So you're the son of Deuteronomy," she said. "You look just like your father."

"I'm his younger son," Munkustrap corrected her.

"Younger son?" the old queen asked, confusion flickering across her features.

"Yes," he answered, silently wondering how she could know Tugger's name but not know who he is. "You have to leave."

"So, the _younger_ son succeeds the throne," Grizabella murmured knowingly. She seemed to have figured something out. "Not to worry, brave Protector and Jellicles all." Her gaze darted over towards Jenny. "I'm leaving now."

"I'll escort you out," Munkustrap declared. Gus nodded approvingly, as did several of the others. The tabby followed the ostracized queen to the edge of Jellicle territory. Once there, she turned towards him, as though to tell him something, then thought better of it. He stood there until she was out of sight.

It was strange, he decided. Turning, he trotted back towards the Junkyard, determined to find his brother. If he had to drag it out of the older tom, he was going to find out what in Heaviside was going on.

0o0

_To be continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

0o0

_Grizabella_ the Glamor Cat. Grizabella the _Glamor Cat_. No matter what he did or the care he took to never have to utter that name or speak of the queen to whom it belonged, still it had plagued him every day since he was still a small kitten.

Tugger had heard news of her, of course. It was unavoidable, really, particularly during the time when Cassandra and Exotica had admired the older queen, back in her glory days. He had heard of her rise to fame, just as he heard of her fall from grace. Her life at Tottenham Court and in the No Man's Land was not the mystery Tugger would have preferred it to be. The only salve he'd found for the hurt she'd inflicted upon him had come after her betrayal of the tribe... when many of the other Jellicles despised her almost as much as he did. Yet, still, he could find no reprieve. Still, she continued to harm him.

The maned tom shouted into the growing darkness, an unintelligible cry rife with warring emotions. _Why couldn't she just disappear and leave him alone, already?_ Surely, his day could not have become any worse, but then, Munkustrap caught up with him.

"I found you," the tabby said, a bit winded from having run during his search for the older tom.

"Wasn't aware that we were playing hide-and-seek," Tugger muttered sarcastically. He sat high up on one of the junk piles, staring out over the field behind the Junkyard.

Munkustrap took a seat beside him. "Tugger, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, Munkus."

"I disagree. You've been behaving strangely for months, distancing yourself from me – from everyone, really, despite your flirting. Then, just now, with Griz -"

"Don't. Say. It," the older cat growled warningly.

"I want to know why," Munkustrap persisted, his piercing blue gaze fixed on Tugger, willing his brother to look at him.

"Not now, Munkus," Tugger murmured, "just... not now."

"No," the younger tom insisted. "No, this has gone on long enough. You've had some sort of... thing against the Glamor Cat since we were young. Then, shortly before dad selected me as the next leader over you, you start acting like some shallow, queen-crazy kitten. We used to be close, but now it's like you're getting farther and farther away. Tugger, I'm worried about you..."

"Don't be!"

"But, I am! Tugger, what's happened to you? Talk to me. I'm your brother – just tell me what's going on!"

"You're not!" Tugger snapped, having finally reached the end of his patience. He turned his furious golden eyes towards the younger tom for the first time since he'd arrived.

"W-what?" Munkustrap stammered, stunned by Tugger's abrupt change in demeanor.

"You're not my brother, so I don't have to tell you anything!"

"What are you saying?" All of the tabby's confidence had evaporated in the wake of the older tom's words.

"We don't share the same mother, and we most certainly don't have the same father!"

"But, dad said..."

"HE LIED!" Tugger screamed. "We were never related, ever! She abandoned me, alright? My own mother didn't want me so she just left me here. She probably didn't even care what happened to me after she left, just so long as I didn't hold her back from her dreams and ambitions."

"Grizabella..?"

"That's right! Here I am – the unwanted, bastard son of the Glamor Cat!" Tugger sneered. "So you can stop worrying about me, Munkustrap, because I was never your brother in the first place."

Tugger bounded down from the pile, knocking things loose along the way. The tears started streaming down his face as he fled from the Junkyard, but he didn't care. He just wanted to crawl into a bureau drawer and never come out.

He had said it, given words to his secret and in the worst way possible. Munkustrap probably wouldn't even want to be his friend, now. The timing was just all wrong. Why couldn't the little fluff ball just leave it alone? Why couldn't he just wait until he was ready to talk to him, until he was ready to utter his deepest hurt aloud?

_Because that time would have never come_.

What had he done? What could he do? Everything he'd had, the cat he had been, all of it had been a lie. Now, one by one, those lies were being stripped away and Tugger found that he had nothing left with which to cover up the wounds they'd once concealed.

0o0o0

Munkustrap was lost. It felt like someone had taken everything he had ever known and shaken it up, leaving it all in disarray. He had watched, numb with shock, while Tugger ran from the Junkyard. Even yet, the older tom's words echoed in his mind.

"_We were never related, ever!"_ they taunted. But, Tugger had always been there for him. He had kept all his secrets, stuck by him no matter what. The older tom had been his hero, his best friend... his _brother_.

Somehow, he had made it to the ground, though, he was unable to recall rising to his feet. Mechanically, he moved through the Junkyard, making his way towards the exit.

"Munkus," Admetus asked after nearly colliding into the striped tom. "Have you seen my brother? My older brother, Plato, I mean? Mum wanted... Munkus?"

The tabby gazed at him in a distant manner that Admetus found unnerving. "Older brother?" he repeated.

"Y-yeah," the brown colored tom replied slowly. "Munkus, are you alright?"

Munkustrap blinked in apparent confusion. "I haven't seen Plato," he answered his friend's original question, "not since this morning. Sorry."

"No, that's... fine. No problem." Admetus stared after the older cat in concern as he wended his way out of the Junkyard and onto the street beyond. "What in Heaviside..?" he murmured to himself.

"_Stop worrying about me, _Munkustrap._"_ Again, the words reverberated through his mind. _"You're _not_ my brother."_ Is that why Tugger had been distancing himself from him? Wouldn't he have known all along, though? Had he grown tired of being Munkustrap's brother?

Before Munkustrap had fully registered the fact that he had left the Junkyard, he arrived at a wall. Looking up, he recognized it, even in the darkness which had fallen with the coming night. It was the vicarage wall. He jumped up onto it, but his father wasn't there. Not knowing what to do, he allowed his head to droop until he was staring down at his feet.

It might have been silly, but he felt like an insecure little kitten again, wondering if it was possible for the cat he had known as a brother to hate him.

A paw rested on Munkustrap's shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise. The young silver tabby looked up into a pair of familiar copper eyes.

"It has gotten so late, I assumed you didn't have anything to report today," Old Deuteronomy explained.

"Father..."

"What is it that brings my youngest here after nightfall?" the older tom inquired, his expression one of fatherly concern.

The familiar sting of tears pricked at Munkustrap's eyes. Much like cuddling in his sleep, he suspected he'd never quite grow out of getting teary-eyed when his emotions were strong. It was the main reason he tried to remain calm. Crying at his age, whether it was actual crying or not, was just too embarrassing. At least as long as he slept alone, no one had to find out about the cuddling, but at the moment, that was neither here nor there.

"It's Tugger," Munkustrap finally answered, relieved that his voice was normal, at least, despite his feeling overwhelmed.

"Tugger?"

He nodded. "I wanted to talk to him. He's been acting kind of strange, lately, so I was worried about him. Then, today, that... Grizabella, the Glamor Cat – the traitor – she came to the Junkyard today."

Deuteronomy grew solemn.

"It seemed liked they somehow knew each other, and Tugger... Well, Tugger's never liked her, even when we were kits. So, I asked him. I just wanted him to talk to me, so I pressed him, and -" Munkustrap looked earnestly up into the older tom's face. "He said I'm not his brother. That Grizabella was his mother, but you aren't his father. He said we're not related at all." At this, a few of the tears he had managed to keep a bay escaped, leaving moist trails down his silver cheeks.

The Jellicle leader gave a heavy sigh. So, Tugger had told him. Judging by the hurt shining in the young tom's eyes, he'd wager that it hadn't been a very composed or pleasant conversation, either. He tried to think of something to say. He'd never been very good at comforting other cats. That had always been his wife's strong suit.

"He didn't mean it, though, right?" Munkustrap spoke up again before he could think of anything. "About not being your son? You... you guys just had some sort of argument or something, so he just said that in anger. He is my brother. Right?"

Deuteronomy gazed at his youngest for moment, his only son by blood. Technically, Munkustrap was already an adult, old enough to be the Jellicle protector, to choose a mate, even. Just then, the grizzled old tom was struck by how very young Munkustrap was, even yet. Perhaps, he thought, they required too much of their kittens too soon.

"I am not Tugger's father," Deuteronomy finally responded, "nor is he truly your brother. I must wonder, though, Munkustrap, why his relation to you is so very important. Not sharing blood has never stopped the two of you from being close before."

"Because he lied!" Munkustrap exclaimed. Though he had mastered his tears, once again, he was still very clearly upset. "_You_ lied! He... it – it's just that, growing up, being Tugger's brother was everything to me!"

"As being able to be your brother has meant everything to him. Don't look so surprised, son. You are very important to Tugger – you made him feel needed at time when he desperately needed it. I rather suspect that's the reason he never told you before now. He was afraid it might change things between you."

The younger tom pondered this for a moment. "I guess that would explain why Tugger never told me before," he conceded slowly, then shot his father another hurt look, "but why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I felt it was Tugger's right to tell you the truth, when he was ready," stated Deuteronomy. "He was very hurt when his mother left, so much so that I almost feared his spirit would be crushed. That is why I said he was my son in the first place, to help shield him a bit from the pain of feeling unwanted and from the questioning of others." _And because he was _her_ son,_ he added silently.

Again, Munkustrap took a moment to let his father's words sink in. The young tom put his paws his head. "I don't know what to think, anymore!" he moaned. "Everything I thought I knew is... _different_."

"Don't force it, Munkustrap," the older tom advised. "Give yourself time to think everything through. You may find that, perhaps, Fate has given you a brother which blood never could." He turned to go back to the vicarage, within which he usually slept in a bed near the fireplace.

"It doesn't matter to you, does it?" He turned to face his son once more, brow raised inquiringly. "That Tugger's not really your son, I mean? You still care for him just as much."

Deuteronomy smiled. "Yes, Munkustrap. I love both my sons very much, regardless of how they came to me." And with that, he returned to bed, leaving Munkustrap alone to his thoughts.

0o0

_To be continued..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

0o0

Chin resting on his front paws, Rum Tum Tugger lay atop an old couch cushion, amber eyes gazing over the surrounding area. He couldn't see very far, having taken a place upon a pile in the widening of one of the many Junkyard paths, but the view was enough to occupy him, as most of his thoughts were elsewhere.

After deciding that his mistress was too pleasant for his current mood, the tom had returned to the Junkyard where he'd remained since that morning. It was night time, now, and he still hadn't made it to the main clearing. He just didn't have the energy to interact with anyone.

Part of him wanted to seek out Munkustrap, to apologize for lying and pretending all this time, or just to see how he had responded to his rash confession. Another part was afraid to do so. Afraid that Munkustrap wouldn't forgive him his pretend, or – worse – that he'd see hurt and betrayal in those expressive blue eyes. So, Tugger remained on his cushion, which was still a little damp from the last time it rained.

With seeming abruptness, a face appeared in front of his. He jumped in surprise, fur raising slightly, but settled when he recognized who it was.

"Hiding?" the queen asked silkily, smiling in mild amusement at his reaction to her sudden appearance. "A bit kittenish, if you ask me." Bombalurina climbed up to sit beside him, head tilted inquisitively.

"Thinking," Tugger corrected her.

"If you say so," she settled down comfortably on the cushion, choosing to gaze up at the sky rather than the surrounding junk.

"Alone," he added.

She turned her head to look at him once more. "Oh, don't mind me," she said. "You don't have to talk to me, of course, but I'm here if you decide to do so."

"Who says I want to talk to anyone?"

Bombalurina snorted delicately. "You're a social animal, Tugger. Keeping things bottled up would do terrible things to your psyche." Tugger opened his mouth to contradict her, but finding that he didn't necessarily find her statement to be wrong, he remained silent, instead, staring down at the Junkyard floor.

Of all the varying nuances in their interaction with one another, it was moments like this, in which neither of them felt the real need to compete or prove themselves the bigger flirt, that confused him the most. Perhaps, it could be called friendship, this odd camaraderie they shared, allowing them to put aside all pretenses and simply coexist like any two cats. Or perhaps... but then, Tugger never thought about that option.

"I'm not Munkustrap's brother," he blurted out before he could bite his tongue.

Bombalurina – _Bless her!_ Tugger thought – seemed unfazed. "Oh?" she prompted.

Tugger could hold it in no longer. The words poured from his mouth and he told her everything: He told how he wasn't Deuteronomy's son, that his mother, Grizabella, had abandoned him despite his pleas. He confessed how he had pretended that he was truly Munkustrap's brother and how much the younger tom's friendship and admiration meant to him. And finally, he recounted the most recent events – how he had used the truth as a weapon to get the tabby to leave him alone.

"I thought I'd somehow think of a way to, I dunno," Tugger concluded, "tell him so that he wouldn't hate me. But now, I don't know how I'm going to face him. I didn't mean..." He trailed off sadly, avoiding her gaze.

"That's stupid," Bombalurina declared. Tugger looked at her in shock. "Seriously, Tugger, did you even _hear_ what you just said? This is Munkustrap we're talking about. Now, I don't know all that much about him, but if he's really the best friend, wonder-brother you make him out to be, I think he'll understand. He might be a little hurt that you lied to him all his life, but he's not going to _hate_ you."

Tugger scowled. Clearly, she hadn't heard a thing that he'd just told her. Queens could be stupid like that, thinking they understood things so much better. Why had he even talked to her in the first place? Stupid –

His uncharitable train of thought was abruptly derailed as she briefly pressed her lips against his. Bombalurina grinned at his expression. "Come find me when you've pulled yourself back together, handsome," she told him, flirting lightly. Tugger watched as she disappeared into the shadows around the bend.

Okay, so maybe talking to her had been worthwhile – even if she was entirely wrong.

0o0

Rum Tum Tugger made his way to the clearing late the next morning, welcomed by a chorus of delighted squeals from his fan club. Even Exotica and Cassandra perked up at his arrival as Pouncival and Tumblebrutus looked up at him in a manner which suggested that he might be their god. He found that their collective adoration helped him feel a little better.

Bombalurina lounged on the tire talking to Demeter. She shot a smile in his direction, but made no move to head in his direction. It was just as well. Tugger wasn't really up to flirting, though he did send a few winks in the direction of Etcetera and company so as not to disappoint the young queens.

Rag leaned against the bumper of the TSE1, talking to Exotica and Cassandra, who sat upon it. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer traipsed into the clearing, rehashing their most recent exploit, if their wide gestures were any indication. The freckled queen grinned broadly upon seeing him, making a beeline to where he stood.

"'ello, Tugger!" she exclaimed brightly. "We 'aven't seen you for a coupla days."

"Yeah, I decided to stay at my humans' place," Tugger responded, which was half-true, at least. He'd spent one day at his humans' and another in an obscure corner of the Junkyard.

"Did ya talk to Munkustrap?" Mungojerrie asked.

Tugger swallowed. "Uh... was he looking for me?"

"Yeah, yesterday before 'e left an' the day before that," said Rumpleteazer. "We told 'im we'd let ya know 'e was lookin' for you if we saw ya."

"Wait – what do you mean 'before he left'? Where did he go?"

The two of them looked at each other and shrugged. "Ol' Deuteronomy sent 'im somewhere, I think."

"He went on an errand to our old tribe, in the north," answered a quiet, male voice. Tugger turned to see Coricopat and Tantomile standing behind him. Now flanked by the nearly identical tabby siblings on one side and the perfectly identical mystic twins on the other, Tugger couldn't help but feel slightly creeped out. It was almost like seeing double... double.

"What kind of errand?" Tugger wanted to know.

"That, we do not know," replied Tantomile.

"You would have to ask your father," added Coricopat.

"Oh," said Tugger. After exchanging pleasantries with the twins, and without that awkwardness exhibited by many others, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer continued on their way, off to rile up the kittens and talk with those on the trunk of the car.

Tugger was about to excuse himself, as the twins alone made him feel rather unsettled, when Tantomile spoke up. "You seem a bit troubled, lately," she noted.

"Munkustrap also," said her brother. They looked at him expectantly, waiting for his response.

"Really?" he asked, shifting from one paw to the other. They nodded simultaneously. "Well, um... it's nothing, really," he mumbled vaguely.

"It's good that you know." Coricopat walked off, but his sister remained a moment longer.

"You have more value than you give yourself credit for, you know," Tantomile told him. "You shouldn't let the mistake of another dictate who you become." She gave him a small, yet encouraging smile.

Tugger just stared at her.

"I'm coming," the queen said to her brother, with what sounded like an edge of impatience, though he hadn't said anything. Not aloud, anyhow.

"Good Heaviside," Tugger murmured in awe to himself, "they_ are_ psychic!"

0o0

_To be continued..._


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:** Mistoffelees (and magical cats in general) has his own terminology for things._

_Also /denotes telepathic communication./  
_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

0o0

Rum Tum Tugger wandered about the Junkyard. He was too distracted to really glean much joy from the enthusiasm of his fan club and he still wasn't quite up to flirting. How long was Munkustrap going to be gone, anyway? The nerves brought on by the thought of their impending discussion were beginning to eat away at his stomach. He was trying not to think about it, but he just couldn't stop.

As he rounded a bend into one of the more unused areas of the Junkyard, the maned tom spotted Mistoffelees in the small clearing ahead. The black and white kitten – no... no, he was an adolescent, now – had turned over a drawer, upon which he had put a plate, a chipped tea cup, and a collection of mismatched dinnerware. He was waving his paws over it, murmuring something to himself.

"Hey, Misto!" Tugger called out. Startled, Mistoffelees jerked in surprise, a fork leaping into the air. The young tom scrunched his eyes shut as the pointed object shot towards the other cat. Tugger froze in abject horror as it whizzed mere centimeters passed his right ear.

Slowly, Mistoffelees opened first one eye, and then the other. "A – are you... o-kay?" his voice was much higher pitched than usual and broke awkwardly.

Tugger, wide-eyed, slowly turned towards the fork, where it was now deeply embedded in the side of a refrigerator, a tuft of his blond mane stuck between its prongs. "Are you _trying_ to kill me?" he demanded (or more appropriately, squeaked).

Mistoffelees turned several shades of red. "I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. "I didn't think anyone ever came to this part of the Junkyard. Are you hurt? Did it – did it get you?"

"You almost took my ear off!" Tugger accused.

"Sorry!"

The older tom might have continued his tirade, but Mistoffelees's face was so full of apology and mortification that he couldn't help but take pity on him. "It's alright – it was an accident, right?" he said congenially. "I shouldn't have startled you like that."

Mistoffelees managed a rather wan smile.

"What were you working on?" Tugger asked, casting a final nervous glance at the homicidal fork before making his way to the overturned drawer.

The bi-colored tom picked up the plate, frowning at it. "Evanescence," he replied.

"Huh?"

"Evanescence – making things appear and disappear."

Tugger raised a brow. "So, what's the problem? You've been making things disappear since you were a ball of fluff."

"I can't make them _reappear_," Mistoffelees admitted miserably, then motioned to a pile of bent and broken dishes next to the drawer. "Not in one piece, anyhow."

"Oh."

The little tom sat down, head drooping and shoulders slumping dejectedly. "I'll never be any good at this."

"Hey!" Tugger objected. "Now, why would you say that?"

"Well, for starters, I can't practice enough." Mistoffelees set the plate back on the drawer.

"Why's that?"

"You saw what happened! What if I messed up like that and I ended up hurting Jemi or Vic – or one of the other kittens? I can't risk it."

Tugger pondered this for a moment. "Well, what if someone kept watch for you and helped you while you practiced?" he suggested.

"Like who?" Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "I don't know any other magical cats, and I'm not particularly fond of risking anyone else's life, either."

"I'll do it."

The younger tom gaped. "_You?_"

Tugger scowled. "No. My shadow," he rolled his eyes. "Yes, _me_."

"What do you know about magic?" Mistoffelees demanded.

"Nothing," his friend answered glibly.

"Then... how are you suppose to help me?"

"Look, I know it sounds kinda stupid without you using that tone, alright? I just thought... maybe if you had someone there to cheer you on or give you suggestions, it might help a bit."

"Don't you have other things to do? Like... flirt with queens or something?" Mistoffelees asked uncertainly.

"Is that really all you think I am?"

"No. Well, yes. It's all that you act like you are. At least when anyone's around."

"Great," Tugger muttered to himself. "Just flattering."

"You used to be different, though," Mistoffelees spoke up. The older cat looked at him. "Is it just a cover, then? For whatever's bugging you?"

Tugger heaved a deep sigh. What was it about this little cat that made him so honest? "It was at first," he conceded, "but now... I kinda like it."

"_All_ the time, though?" The tone was skeptical.

He smiled wryly. "Well... I guess sometimes it can get a little old."

Mistoffelees nodded, satisfied with his response. "If you try to help me, I'll try to help you," he offered.

"That's not..." Tugger began to refuse, but considered it a moment longer. Mistoffelees would surely understand if he wasn't comfortable telling him everything, and the little tom was rather intelligent, so he wouldn't really be losing anything. Furthermore, a bald spot just behind his right ear was making it disconcertingly clear that the young magician could really use some sort of guidance before he ended up killing himself or somebody else.

"Alright," he agreed. He picked up a twisted fork from the pile of dishes, held it up, and then placed it on the drawer. "Make this disappear."

"Okay," Mistoffelees nodded obediently, stretching his paws towards it.

"Wait!" Tugger exclaimed. Mistoffelees paused and the older tom made his way to stand safely behind him. "Now, make it disappear."

Smiling, Mistoffelees lifted his paws once more and did just that.

0o0o0

/_Tugger?/ _

Tugger jerked upright out of his slumber upon the hearthrug. He looked around groggily. "Misto?" he mumbled.

_/Uh... yeah._/ Mistoffelees's voice sounded strangely disembodied and he couldn't see the tom anywhere. It took Tugger a moment to realize that he wasn't actually hearing it at all.

"Dude – are you talking to me _in my head_?" he demanded.

_/Sorry!/_ Mistoffelees apologized. Tugger could almost see the embarrassed look that always crossed the younger tom's face when he goofed something up. _/The twins taught me telepathy. I wasn't sure how else to contact you, so I thought I'd give it a try./_ A nervous chuckle. _/Surprise?/_

"You can say that again," Tugger muttered, now fully awake. "Where are you, anyway?"

_/Um.../_

"Misto?"

_/I'm kinda stuck./_ Even in Tugger's head, Mistoffelees sounded rather sheepish._ /On your roof./_

"My roof? How'd you get up there in the first place?"

_/It's kind of a long story.../_

"Well, can't you get down?"

_/Actually, I'm not entirely sure how I _got_ up here,/_ Mistoffelees, he knew, grimaced. _/I found that knife, though./_

This surprised him. "The one from last week?"

_/Yep. It's, uh, it's on your front lawn./_

Tugger burst into laughter, which annoyed the younger cat.

_/Could you please help me get down, now?/_ he pleaded. _/And promise never to tell anyone at the 'yard?/_

For his part, the maned tom really did try to contain his mirth. "Just a bit, shorty," he wheezed. "I'll be there in a sec..."

On the roof, Mistoffelees laid his ears back at his friend's continued giggling fit. "The moment I master lightening, I'm singeing that ridiculous mane of yours," he muttered darkly to himself. The tuxedoed tom paced back and forth across the edge of the roof, trying to find his own way down. He knew there wasn't any, as he'd spent a good quarter of an hour searching for one before finally contacting Tugger. Why was his roof so high, anyway?

The little tom sighed. Despite his and Tugger's best efforts, he really wasn't getting any better at all. Okay, he'd mastered telepathy, but that was rather easy, especially since the twins were quite proficient at it. Anything beyond that, though...

Mistoffelees sat, staring down at the formerly missing knife glinting in the sun on the grass below. At least now he had someone to come to his rescue when he got himself stuck. And that, at least, was rather comforting.

0o0o0

Still chuckling in amusement, Tugger made his way through the Junkyard. Poor Mistoffelees had been stuck on his roof for nearly four hours before his humans came home and used a ladder to rescue the small tom. Embarrassed, the little magician had retreated to his own human's house.

Dusk had fallen, but Tugger wasn't in the mood to stay at home, so he'd come to the junkyard, instead. Being nocturnal creatures, many of the cats would probably be up later than his humans would be, anyway. All in all, the Rum Tum Tugger was in a very good mood, indeed. Grinning, he turned the last corner into the clearing. And came to an abrupt halt.

Only one other cat was in the clearing that night. A cat who had been gone for nearly two weeks. The very cat, in fact, at whom he had literally spat his long-guarded secret when they'd last spoken.

Tugger suddenly felt significantly less cheerful.

"Munkustrap..."

0o0

_To be continued..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

0o0

Munkustrap, who'd been staring up at the sky from his place on the tire, turned to look at him. "Tugger," he said, his expression unreadable.

Tugger felt that horrid knot form in the pit of his stomach once more. Would Munkustrap understand, as Old Deuteronomy and Bombalurina had said he would? Or would he renounce him as both friend and brother, as Tugger feared?

Neither of them moved, nor said anything more. Munkustrap soon diverted his gaze and Tugger felt his shoulders droop with them, certain he had his answer. The younger tom couldn't forgive him. The way Tugger had spoken to him last, he didn't blame him. Dejectedly, he turned to leave.

"Rum Tum Tugger!" Munkustrap called out, his tone firm and unyielding. Tugger froze in his tracks but found himself unable to face the younger cat again. He listened as Munkustrap leapt from the tire and trotted towards him, stopping a couple feet behind him.

"Rum Tum Tugger," the tabby spoke again, his voice still authoritative, "elder son of Deuteronomy, leader of this Jellicle tribe. I, Munkustrap, call upon you to answer for yourself."

_Oh, Heaviside,_ Tugger thought in dismay, _Munkustrap's speaking as Tribe protector._ He barely kept his voice from wavering as he replied, "Whatever you ask of me, I will answer."

"Good. Then, answer me this: Tugger..." Munkustrap's voice faltered for a moment before becoming very quiet. "Tugger, do you... hate me?"

Tugger felt like he'd been hit. He whirled to face the other cat. "What? No!"

Solemn blue eyes stared back at him. "Then... do you dislike being my brother?"

"No, Munkus, it's just – I'm not your brother. As much as I... I'm not."

"When all our peers thought I was annoying, who let me follow him everywhere?"

Tugger was speechless.

"Who looked after me at night when dad couldn't be here? Who got me into mischief, then took all the blame? Stood up for me when he thought I was being treated unfairly? Kept all my secrets?

"Who is it that didn't make fun of me for making mistakes? Never teased me when my eyes teared up? Has always been my protector and best friend? All of that and more – Tugger," Munkustrap took a step towards the older tom, "if those aren't the acts of a brother, I don't know what is."

"But..." Tugger felt off-balance. Munkustrap should be mad at him, shouldn't even want to look at him. He didn't deserve to be Munkustrap's brother, his friend, because... He floundered for a reason. Because... "But my mother abandoned me!"

"Then, she's just some stupid old queen!" Munkustrap shouted. "A worn out has-been who couldn't see what she was giving up! Tugger," his tone grew earnest, "none of that matters to me. What matters is that... that you're my best friend and – and if dad can claim you as his son, I can most certainly claim you as my brother!"

Tugger definitely felt a bit shocked. He wasn't expecting that. Not at all. "Munkus..."

Suddenly, Munkustrap's ears drooped and he shrank in on himself, his confidence draining away until it seemed he'd once more become the uncertain little tom of times gone by. "Besides," even his voice sounded small, "I need you, Tugger. Every time I turn around, my responsibilities just double. Sometimes, I'm afraid I won't be able to do it – that trying to do so will drive me mad. I need my big brother and best friend to keep me sane."

Upon shrinking, the tabby's gaze had dropped to the ground. Tugger knew that Munkustrap liked being vulnerable about as much as he did, yet, there he stood. "You really don't care that I'm not really your brother?" he asked.

Blue eyes met gold. "You really don't care that _I'm_ not really _your_ brother?" Munkustrap parroted back.

Tugger felt himself start to smile. "Well, that's kind of a stupid thing to ask, fluff ball," he declared, though, his voice was a bit thick.

"Must have gotten it from my brother," the tabby returned with a wry little grin. The two toms gave each other a brief, yet very masculine, hug.

And Tugger didn't even point out that Munkustrap's eyes had teared up.

0o0o0

"That's unreasonable," Munkustrap frowned reprovingly. "If you keep being so hard to please, your humans might throw you out."

Rum Tum Tugger laughed carelessly. "Please. I've got them too well-trained for that," he said. "Besides, why should I have leftover pheasant when they were cooking grouse for themselves?"

"I dunno... because they offered it to you?" the younger tom suggested. Tugger just shrugged. "Unbelievable," Munkustrap declared, trying to hide an amused smile. The tabby felt a little sympathy for his brother's – and he wouldn't stop thinking of him as such – humans. If Tugger's accounts were to be wholly believed, he gave the poor creatures a horrible time with his indecision.

They approached the entrance to the Junkyard. Tugger had come to drag him out of his bed earlier than he would have liked that morning, discontent with the thought of traveling alone when Munkustrap's house was along the way. With a bit of prodding and several reminders that, travel-weary or not, he was still the tribe's protector and as such he probably should be at the Junkyard reasonably early, Munkustrap had finally risen. He was only now starting to wonder what the older tom was doing awake already as he was quite notorious for sleeping in.

"TUGGER!" a high-pitched voice shrieked jubilantly. Etcetera came barreling towards them, barely managing to skid to a stop before running into the two toms. The other kittens followed in her wake. Victoria and Pounce were the last to join them as the pure white queen had been battling the tom for the rights to a particularly shiny bottlecap. She was patting her rumpled fur back into place as they approached, shooting the older kitten an icy glare.

"Hiya, kits," Tugger greeted them. As the little queens squealed in delight, Munkustrap rolled his eyes.

"I'll talk to you later," he declared.

The older tom laughed. "Later, bro." Munkustrap smiled. He made his way over to the tire.

"Oh, hey, Munkus!" Alonzo exclaimed. "Welcome back."

"Thanks, Lonz," Munkustrap returned.

Cassandra smiled at him. "Inquiring minds want to know about your errand to the Northern Tribe," she told him. Exotica tilted her head inquisitively, while Alonzo nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Rag added, "what was that all about?"

"It was just a formality, really," Munkustrap told them. "Continued good will between our two tribes and whatnot."

"That sounds boring," Rag decided.

"It was, a bit," the tabby confessed.

"What were they like?" Cassandra asked, leaning towards him slightly. "The Jellicles in that tribe? I mean, Cori and Tanta are from there, aren't they?"

"That's right. I'd forgotten the twins came from there," Alonzo said.

Four pairs of eyes focused on him expectantly. Munkustrap frowned. "I can see why Coricopat and Tantomile might have felt a bit more out of place there."

"Why's that?" Exotica questioned.

"They're not very..." Munkustrap thought for a moment, "accepting of cats who are different. Their father didn't even ask about them – didn't seem interested in knowing how they were."

"Well, who's their father?" asked Rag.

The younger tom glanced over at the two Jellicles under discussion. It was one of the few times he hadn't seen them mirroring one another. Tantomile sat upright, muscles taught and ears pricked forward in their direction as though she could hear every word even from the other side of the noisy clearing. Beside her, Coricopat lay, staring at the ground in apparent disinterest.

'_I'm sorry,'_ Munkustrap thought, knowing that they could hear. Tantomile let her pale yellow gaze drop, shoulders hunching slightly.

"Munkus?" Alonzo spoke up when he didn't answer. "Who's their father?"

He turned back to them. "He's the leader of the Northern Tribe," he answered.

"The leader?" Cassandra echoed. "I thought they were the only kits in their family. Doesn't that mean..?" She didn't have to finish the question for any of them to know what it was.

"Coricopat should have been the next in line for leader of that tribe," Munkustrap responded, the words bitter on his tongue, "but his father picked somebody else." Across the clearing, the twins had gotten up and left. Munkustrap felt bad for them. Though he had hidden it well from most, Munkustrap knew it had been a blow to Tugger that he'd been chosen for leadership, even knowing all along that he wasn't their father's heir. He couldn't imagine how much it might have hurt them both had one of their friends been chosen over them.

_/... my brother and I,/_ Tantomile's voice timidly entered his mind, _/we thank you for your kind thoughts, Munkustrap. And we apologize for listening in. It was unintentional./_ Just as unobtrusively, she withdrew.

He gave a heavy sigh. Tugger managed to catch his eye, waving in the direction the twins had disappeared. The tabby gave a slight shake of his head. _Later_. Nodding, the spotted tom turned his attention back to his conversation with Bombalurina.

Munkustrap curled up on the tire and closed his eyes.

"Hey, Munkus," Rag teased, "what are you doing?"

"Taking a nap," he declared. "Wake me if something happens." He was exhausted.

0o0

_To be continued..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

0o0

It was that very same day and Munkustrap was talking to Demeter. He had missed her. In the time since she and her sister had come to the tribe, the tom liked to believe they had become rather close friends. She was lovely, her black and gold coat shiny and soft in appearance. Munkustrap wasn't sure if it was soft, for he had taken great care in avoiding any physical contact with the queen. He didn't want to give her any reason to avoid him...

"The Northern Tribe also reside in a junkyard," he was telling her. "It's more spread out than ours and the piles aren't as high. Oh – and it's on the edge of the town. I like our junkyard better, though. It seems nicer, somehow..." The tabby glanced over at her. Demeter wasn't really paying attention to him. Usually, she seemed eager to hear what he had to say, but today she seemed tense and distracted.

Noticing that he was looking at her, she smiled. It wasn't as bright as it usually was. "Oh, really?" she said. "That's very interesting."

"Yeah," Munkustrap murmured.

She seemed to realize that her act was flawed, for she asked, "Do you know what story you're going to tell for the revel this year?"

"Yes, actually!" he cheered up. He couldn't help it – he loved storytelling as much as he had enjoyed hearing stories when he was younger. "Have you heard about that incident all the Pollicles have been talking about?"

"You mean, with the cat that broke up the fight?" Her eyes widened. "I thought that was just a rumor or a story to scare their pups."

Munkustrap shrugged, grinning happily. "Could be. But, if this Rumpus Cat is a terror to Pollicles, then he certainly deserves to be a hero for us Jellicles, doesn't he?"

The queen nodded, following his logic. "That does make sense." She seemed to have relaxed a bit and he was glad.

"Demeter," he began before he had fully thought through what he wanted to say.

"Yes?" Demeter asked, meeting his gaze with her lovely green eyes.

Munkustrap had to swallow before he could continue. "Demi, I was wondering if you -" He broke off abruptly as she suddenly stiffened, her eyes growing wide with an expression that could only be described as horror. As every bit of fur on her body stood on end, she whirled towards the far entrance of the clearing, back arched.

"MACAVITY!" The name sounded almost as though it had torn itself from her throat. For a moment, Munkustrap could only stare at her in shock as everyone else turned in their direction.

A low, mocking chuckle reverberated through the space, causing everyone to instantly follow the queen's gaze. There, his ginger coat rumpled and dusty, stood the Napoleon of Crime himself. "Now, now, my dear, _dear_ Demeter," he said, his tone a deadly silk, contrasting drastically with his rough appearance. "Surely, you haven't missed me as much as all _that_." Demeter had begun to tremble uncontrollably.

To his utter shame, Munkustrap froze, suddenly unable to move himself to action. It would haunt him for years to come.

"You're not welcome here, Macavity!" Rum Tum Tugger had been the one to speak up, quickly noting the panic which had overcome his friend. The spotted tom stepped toward the ginger cat, putting himself between Macavity and several of the other Jellicles. Plato and Alonzo followed his lead, as did Admetus and Rag. Finally reclaiming his wits, Munkustrap did the same.

"Ah, yes," Macavity purred venomously. "The Jellicle kitties are all grown up. We have the theater brat and the poor brat, the klutzy brat and his useless brother, and then the two little sons of Deuteronomy. The elder one, the loud-mouthed pretty boy, and the younger, the first appointed protector to turn out to be a _coward_. Oh, yes, I have heard of you all."

"If you don't leave at once, we will be forced to attack," Munkustrap warned. He moved forward until he stood the closest to Macavity.

The Hidden Paw's shoulders began to shake, an odd gasping escaping from his lips. Suddenly, he erupted into a fit of horrifying laughter. "You... you actually _think_ you could fight _me_?" His apparent humor evaporated instantly before he growled, "Don't make me laugh."

"State your business and go," the tabby growled back.

"I came to visit some _friends_," Macavity said, his gaze flitting to Demeter. "Tell your precious leader that I send my regards." And as suddenly as he appeared, Macavity vanished.

"Alonzo, you and the other tom's search the Junkyard, make sure he's gone," Munkustrap commanded a moment later. "Rag, I need you to find Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. I want to talk to them the moment you track them down. Somebody -"

"What was that about?" Tugger demanded. He strode up to Demeter, where she still trembled beside the tire, Bombalurina trying to soothe her.

"Tugger," Munkustrap began.

"You _heard_ him, Munkus – Macavity knows her!" he exclaimed, his accusing gaze focused on the frightened queen.

"Not now, Tugger," Bombalurina said coolly, positioning herself protectively in front of her younger sister.

"What's going on?"

"I'll answer your questions later. First, I am taking my sister _home_. If you can't wait for an explanation, go talk to Old Deuteronomy."

"Tugger," Munkustrap spoke up before he could press the issue, "I do need somebody to go talk to dad, tell him what just happened and get him here. If you do that, I'll make sure everything here is secure."

"Yeah," Tugger nodded after a brief hesitation. "I'll go do that." He left quickly.

"Bomba, if you could wait just a bit, I'll get one of the tom's to escort you and Demeter home," Munkustrap told her. The queen nodded, wrapping an arm around her sister who turned to bury her tear-streaked face against her shoulder.

Munkustrap continued going about his tasks almost mechanically. He could berate himself for his hesitation later.

0o0o0

Rum Tum Tugger shared a look with Munkustrap before they both turned to look at Old Deuteronomy in surprise. _Had he just said..?_

A short distance away, Bombalurina sat, head down, her manner uncharacteristically meek. Demeter was at their humans' house, Alonzo keeping watch. Everyone else, it seemed, was now in the clearing where Old Deuteronomy addressed them from the tire. Assuming Tugger and Munkustrap had heard him right, he'd just told them that Bombalurina and Demeter were once Macavity's.

They'd been little more than possessions to him before they'd escaped. Jennyanydots had met them and brought them to the tribe after that. The Napoleon of Crime had used them. And they hadn't been agents for him, either. Knowing this, the Jellicle leader had still welcomed them into the tribe.

The two sisters weren't the only ones with ties to Macavity, however. Another pair of siblings, the cat burglars Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, presently seated together opposite Bombalurina, were also connected to him. Word that they were among his top agents weren't just rumor, but fact. Old Deuteronomy had originally allowed them into the tribe as double-agents, but recently Macavity had begun to question their loyalties.

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, as well as Bombalurina and her sister Demeter, all have my utmost confidence," Old Deuteronomy told the tribe firmly. "In a good many ways, these four cats have long been victims of Macavity's cruelty. They are not to be treated in an unseemly manner by anyone." His warm golden gaze swept over the assembled cats with an unusual amount of sternness. It finally came to rest upon Munkustrap, who took a moment to realize why his father was looking at him expectantly.

"Oh," he mouthed. Stepping forward, the tabby turned to face the others. "Security measures will be put in place today. We'll be keeping a constant look-out for Macavity and his henchcats, and will hopefully be able to avoid another episode like today's."

"What about the Ball?" asked Jennyanydots, her face a mask of apprehension. The annual Jellicle Ball was in little over a month and preparations were already starting to be made.

"Will it be canceled?" added Jellylorum, her expression matching that of her friend. It was obvious to all that their anxiety had little to do with the fate of the Ball itself, but rather, the fact that the queens' kits would be attending. If Macavity were to make an appearance at the Ball, then the three young cats would be put in danger, also.

"There's no reason for the Jellicle Ball not to go on as usual," Old Deuteronomy said reasonably. "Care will be taken to assure that none of the kittens come to harm." An uneasy murmuring spread throughout the group.

"It could be just an empty threat," Rag spoke up, garnering looks from the others. "It wouldn't be the first time, would it? We all know the stories. He's tried to spread fear and discord among us before."

"Rag's right," said Plato, "if we let Macavity get to us, aren't we letting him win, even if just a bit?"

Alonzo glanced at his two friends for a moment, then around at everyone else before his gaze met Munkustrap's. The tabby knew that the black and white tom was carefully considering whatever it was he wanted to say. Unlike some, Alonzo had mastered walking the fine line between having strong opinions and being socially correct. _Once a peacemaker, always a peacemaker,_ Munkustrap thought.

Finally, Alonzo declared, "I say, if he attacks, we'll be ready to fight!"

"Yeah!" Rag exclaimed, clapping the quieter tom on the back. Slowly, the others gave their agreement to what the three young toms had said. They wouldn't allow the Hidden Paw to spoil any of their plans for the future. After all, it was against Jellicle nature to let him win in such a way.

0o0

_To be continued..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

0o0

Rum Tum Tugger made his way through the Junkyard. Everyone seemed to be beating themselves up over something or other these days. Well, alright, so maybe just Munkustrap and Mistoffelees were beating themselves up over something, but since they were the two Jellicles Tugger spent the most time with, it certainly seemed like everyone.

In Munkustrap's case, it was the matter of his hesitation when Macavity made his appearance. Tugger seriously doubted that anyone besides himself – and Munkustrap, of course – had even noticed the tabby's momentary immobility. Regardless, Munkustrap found his diffidence, brief or not, to be a sign of weakness on his part.

"That's ridiculous!" Tugger had admonished.

Munkustrap, stubborn as always, had shaken his head. "It's not, Tugger," he'd insisted. "There is no way around it – I froze. What if there had been a fight? Or if the rest of you hadn't been there at the time? I'm the _Tribe Protector_, but I hesitated. You're far more qualified for leadership than me. If you hadn't kept your head and acted when I didn't, everyone would know what a coward I am, now."

"You're not a coward. Anyone would have froze if they were in your position – it's Macavity, for Heaviside's sake!"

"You _were_ in the same position. Everyone was," Munkustrap had persisted. "I'm the only one who wavered. I'm telling dad I'm not fit to be the next leader."

"No, you're not," Tugger had rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am." Munkustrap's own blue eyes had been hard with determination. Knowing he wouldn't make any headway with the tabby and that their father was, in fact, the only one who could at that point, he'd thrown his paws in the air in defeat.

"Everlasting _Cat_, you're stubborn!"

The maned tom continued on, shaking his head at his brother's self-inflicted censuring. That had been yesterday. Then, just a few moments before, Mistoffelees had been at virtually the same thing...

"I'm quitting," the adolescent had declared.

"What?" Tugger looked up in surprise from what he'd been doing. "Why?"

"_Why?_" Mistoffelees had echoed incredulously. "Tugger, I could have killed you just now!"

Tugger winced at the reminder. Not that he had really needed it, yet, as bits of his mane still smoldered on the Junkyard's dirt floor. "It was an accident, Misto," he'd said. "Accidents happen."

"Yeah, well, _my_ 'accidents' can kill a cat."

"Misto..."

"It's no use, Tugger! My magic isn't any better than it was two weeks ago!" the little tom had exclaimed. "I still can't make things reappear or even tell where they've disappeared to in the first place, nor can I tell you how I keep ending up on that stupid roof of yours – which is embarrassing, by the way – _now_, I'm hitting my friends with bursts of lightening I don't intend to do!"

Tugger was about to reply with something he hoped would encourage the younger cat, when a small, yet sharp pain had bit the side of his neck. He'd patted the smoldering bit of fur until it was put out, wincing slightly.

"SEE?" Mistoffelees had asserted at a volume he typically never reached. "I quit!"

Tugger sighed heavily. How on earth could he help the little tom? What Mistoffelees could do properly was undoubtedly... well, magical. But there were times when his failures were more than a bit frightening. The current state of Tugger's mane being a prime example of this fact.

Rounding one of the Junkyard's ubiquitous corners, he came face to face with Tantomile. She looked up at him and came to a halt, letting out a surprised laugh upon seeing his singed mane. Tugger didn't know what to think. The most he'd ever seen the twins express in the way of humor had been small, scarcely perceptible smiles.

"What happened to you?" Tantomile asked, schooling her features.

"I've been practicing with Misto," Tugger answered. "Something fell from one of the junk piles and startled him."

"Ah," she said knowingly, walking closer to him to survey the damage his coat had taken. "I'm going to guess lightening?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it doesn't look so bad, actually." The queen had stopped right in front of him and proceeded to brush leftover ash from his mane. Never had Tugger been so close to her. Her face was only several inches from his own and Tugger noted for the first time that she was really quite attractive.

Belatedly noticing her intimate proximity, Tantomile's face colored and she promptly stepped back. "Oh. Sorry," she apologized.

"You blush?" It was honestly the only thing Tugger could think to say and was out of his mouth before he could stop it, anyway. He'd always assumed that she and her brother were immune to such things.

"Well, I hadn't meant to get so close, and you are attractive, after all," her response was matter-of-fact.

Tugger was stunned.

Tantomile frowned. "I don't see why you're so surprised – Cori and I are cats just like the rest of you. We have the same sorts of hopes and dreams, joys and embarrassments. We find others attractive, have arguments just like any other siblings. We have likes and dislikes like everyone else, even some of the same pains..." At this, she trailed off, momentarily shutting her eyes as though to close off the memories those words evoked.

"So, you did read my mind," Tugger stated.

"I'm sorry. I just... I wanted to know why -" she opened her mouth to say 'Grizabella', then thought better of it. "Why that cat was such a source of pain for you. I didn't think you'd answer if I asked."

"Probably not," the tom admitted.

"I really do apologize. It was wrong of me."

"It's alright," Tugger told her. "I'm sorry about your father."

She shook her head. "Not your fault. He's always been like that about us." Her words were detached enough, but after a lifetime of reading Munkustrap's eyes, Tugger could easily see the pain which now haunted hers. "Cori takes it harder than I do. In fact, that's why I'm by myself today. He tends to brood, so I finally just left him to it...

"Growing up, even though we knew our father didn't care for us, we knew, at least, that we had a place in the tribe," Tantomile explained. "We were our father's only children, after all, so we knew from a young age that Cori was supposed to be the next in line as leader. Then, suddenly, after we became adults, father nominated one our peers as the next tribe leader. He had decided that being mystics made us both unsuited. We didn't even have any warning, he just... rejected us completely.

"That's when we petitioned to come here, instead. Father didn't want children like us and we didn't have any place there, so why stay?" Tantomile shook her head, as though to rid herself of the emotion which had slowly crept into her words. "So, you see, we're much happier here. Cori, too. Most of the time." She gave a brave little smile.

"I didn't know you talked so much," Tugger noted after an awkward silence. "I mean, you and Coricopat always seem so... aloof."

"I guess after a lifetime of being shunned, we've become rather used to keeping to ourselves," she said.

"But you don't have to."

She looked surprised by this statement.

"You and your brother can fit in here, if you wanted to," Tugger continued. "I mean, you're friendly enough, just now. It might a bit awkward at first, but if you interacted with everyone, they'd eventually accept you."

Tantomile gazed at him speculatively. "You would know," she said quietly. When he looked a bit disconcerted, she laughed. "No, no – I didn't read your mind again. I gathered that from the last time."

"Oh," he chuckled, "right."

The mystic smiled again and Tugger was content to see that some of the hurt in her eyes seemed to have faded. She had a rather nice smile, he thought, maybe... Suddenly, he recalled something from early on in the conversation. "Do you really think I'm attractive?" He still couldn't quite get his head around that one.

For Tantomile's part, she hardly blushed this time. "Don't let it go to your head," she advised with mock reproach.

"I'll try not to," he grinned. "See ya around, Tantomile."

"Bye, Tugger." He continued on his way, mind still trying to fathom this new side to the black and silver queen. "Tugger?"

The tom looked back at her, tail twitching inquisitively.

"About Mistoffelees," Tantomile said, "I think he lacks confidence."

"What?" he asked.

"Confidence," she repeated. "I think that's the reason he's not mastering his magic better – he lacks confidence. I don't pretend to know much about magic, itself, but if he could find some way to... believe in himself, maybe he'd do better."

"Well, how do I do that?" Tugger honestly wanted to know.

Tantomile shrugged. "Just be there for him. Encourage him."

"You think that will be enough?"

She smiled. "Everyone needs someone to believe in them," she replied simply. "Don't you agree?"

Tugger pondered this for a moment, recalling all the times Munkustrap had looked up to him throughout their lives and how much it had helped him. "Yeah," he said, realizing that perhaps he could help both his friends, "I do."

0o0

_To be continued..._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

0o0

"Tugger," Mistoffelees sighed wearily, "I already told you – I quit. I'm not doing magic, anymore."

"And what if you need it in the future, huh?" Tugger readily responded. "If you don't practice, you won't have it." The older tom was looking much better than he had a couple days before. His mistress, upon seeing his singed fur, had been quick to get her 'poor little kitty' to the pet groomer. That, Tugger had quickly decided, was another thing he liked about having humans – he was pampered.

"If I can't get it to work right, how is it going to help me?"

Tugger almost felt ready to bash his own head in. At present, it seemed that it would hurt his poor head significantly less than reasoning with the self-deprecating Munkustrap and Mistoffelees. Fortunately, Old Deuteronomy had managed to talk some sense into Munkustrap and though still unwilling to forgive himself for his perceived show of weakness, the tabby was no longer threatening to foist his position upon Tugger.

That still left persuading Mistoffelees to rethink his decision to quit magic and Tugger wasn't making much headway. He decided to try a different tactic.

"Let's just start with something you can already do," he said, picking up a spoon and setting it on the drawer. "Just humor me, okay?"

With a huff, Mistoffelees made the spoon disappear with a wave of his paws.

"Alright. Now, just do the same thing, backwards," he suggested.

"I've tried that," Mistoffelees said flatly. "I can't get it to work that way. It's just... it's not _there_ anymore. It feels like I'm trying to pull the spoon out of nowhere. Which, while possible, is very hard, I might add."

Tugger stared at the magician for a few seconds as an idea slowly came to mind. He picked up a knife and set it on the drawer.

"Tugger. I just did that for you. I can do it, it's the other stuff -"

"I want you to replace the knife with the spoon," Tugger interrupted.

Mistoffelees blinked. "Huh?"

"Replace the knife with the spoon."

The younger tom still looked confused.

"You said you were having difficulty because you couldn't see the spoon anymore. You can see the knife. What if you just tried to switch them?"

"That is ridiculous," Mistoffelees declared.

"Just try, will ya?"

"Okay, okay – but you should probably go hide behind something."

"Not necessary."

Mistoffelees shot him a questioning look. "Tugger, I zapped you last time. This is something I've never even tried before."

"I believe in you, Misto," Tugger said simply. "You can do it."

The younger tom stared at him. Slowly, his demeanor changed, ever-so-slightly. He turned to face the knife. Extending his paws, the little cat whispered the words that should make his magic do the switch he wished to perform. At the end of the string of pseudo-Latin that he used, he uttered, "_Presto_."

Before his eyes, the knife vanished, replaced by the spoon a moment later. A wide grin overtook his young features. "I did it!" he exclaimed, turning to face his friend. "Did you see that? Tug..."

Tugger was gazing at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Mistoffelees quailed. _Had he hurt him somehow?_

"Tugger?" he murmured. "A-are you okay?"

To Mistoffelees's great relief, Tugger blinked. "Misto," he said, finally. "Your coat."

"My coat?" Now, he was just confused. Looking down, he asked, "What about my..." He trailed off. His fur, which had always been black and white, had changed. The most notable difference was the fact that his three white feet were no longer white, but black. A glance backwards confirmed that his tail, also, was completely black, now. That wasn't all, though. His coat was blacker, somehow, shinier. In fact, it seemed to sparkle.

Mistoffelees had heard of such changes, of course, during his research to better understand what he was, but he hadn't thought his magic strong enough to cause one. Sometimes, the conjuring part of a magical cat could take on an almost separate identity, of sorts. But only in cats whose magic was very strong, and sometimes not even then, as evidenced by Macavity's lack of change.

The young tom wasn't sure what to think. If focusing on his magic as he'd just done evoked such a change in him, then, that meant... He looked over at Tugger, who somehow found just the words to describe what he was feeling.

"Well, I never..."

0o0o0

Tugger sat on the trunk of the TSE1 watching as Mistoffelees showed Jemima and Victoria an entertaining 'Jenny-approved' trick. After several days of practice, the young magician, buoyed by the discovery that he had more potential than he'd thought, had managed to master several tricks.

'Substitutionary evanescence', as he'd called it, soon became one of Mistoffelees's favorite things. He'd even figured out how to make a fork disappear to a given location before making it reappear in the place of a spoon which was vanished to an entirely different locality.

Personally, Tugger thought that simply making the fork reappear would have been easier than all that, but considering his friend's new-found mastery of lightening, he kept his opinion to himself. Besides, Mistoffelees was still learning, so he considered whatever worked for the little tom to be a positive thing, complicated or not.

"Hey, Tugger," Munkustrap greeted, climbing up onto the trunk beside him. Tugger knew he'd just traded look-out duty with Rag.

"Hey, Munkus," he returned lazily, shifting to allow the sun to warm his other side. They sat quietly for several minutes, simply watching the others milling about the clearing. This wasn't unusual, in itself. What was strange was the odd ticking which seemed to have possessed the younger tom's ear.

Tugger waited for it.

"Tugger, I wanted to ask you something." There it was. "About queens."

He couldn't quite suppress a sigh. "Is this about my flirting, _again_? Because, honestly, Munkus, between you and Misto, I haven't had any time for that lately."

"Well, no..." Munkustrap responded.

Tugger noted that the tabby's ear was still flicking. "Then, what is it?" he asked, wondering what was making Munkustrap so uptight.

"How do you..? I mean, maybe you don't even know," he said, rather incoherently. "But if you do... that is – say there was... How would you tell? Could you, I mean?"

"Tell _what_?"

"Huh?" Munkustrap flushed.

The older cat was feeling a bit concerned. Usually, Munkustrap was quite proficient at getting out full sentences. Furthermore, his face usually didn't take on such a brilliant shade of crimson.

"What is it you're asking?" Tugger prodded. "You didn't make a bit of sense."

"I didn't?"

A head shake.

"Oh." The tabby swallowed. Then swallowed again. "Well, uh... see -"

"Munkus, stop beating around the bush. You're making my head hurt trying to figure out all your unfinished sentences."

Munkustrap took a deep breath. "H-how... do you know if a – if a queen feels anything... the same? How do you know if she feels the same way for you?"

At this, Tugger felt his own cheeks turn rosy. Of all the questions he had ever expected from his 'little brother', that was not one of them. Especially considering how disapproving the younger cat was of his behavior.

"You... like someone?" he finally managed.

"No!" Munkustrap exclaimed, then backtracked. "I mean, yes. It's just... You see, Dem -" Catching his slip too late, he closed his eyes.

"You like Demeter?" Tugger asked, a small smile playing his lips. He'd noticed that the two of them had grown close, but he hadn't suspected that Munkustrap had any feelings for her, though, maybe he should have.

"Sort of." The tabby still had his eyes shut.

"Sort of?"

Munkustrap opened his eyes, those blue orbs a swirl of emotion that Tugger didn't recall seeing there before. "Tugger," he said, his voice quiet and earnest. "I think I'm in love with her."

0o0

_To be continued..._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

0o0

"Munkus," Rum Tum Tugger spoke slowly, carefully considering his words. Munkustrap stared at him expectantly, waiting for wisdom to pour from his lips. "I'm not really the right cat to ask for advice on this matter..." he told him. "I mean, if you wanted to know the best way to flirt or catch a queen's attention, I could probably tell you in a heartbeat, but I – Munkus, I don't know anything about _love_."

Munkustrap suddenly found his feet to be of intense interest, his brow furrowing as he studied them. "I just... I can't stop thinking about her," he said softly. "No matter where I am, I can see her, in my mind. Her smile, the way she tips her head when I've said something that she finds interesting. And – I can hear her voice, her laughter, and... the horror in her tone when Macavity showed up.

"When she started shaking like that, I didn't know what to do. Then, when I heard... what he'd done to her," the tabby almost choked on the words. "I was so angry. All I wanted to do was make her feel safe again, to protect her, but – Tugger, what if she doesn't want me to? What if... what if I'm the only one who feels like this?"

The younger tom looked up once more, and Tugger had to divert his eyes from his torturous gaze. He most certainly had never felt that way about a queen. Part of him pitied his brother for the feelings which seemed to be tearing at his very being. Another part, however, was envious that Munkustrap could care for another so much. Tugger wasn't sure if he was capable of such emotions.

"I don't know," Tugger finally replied. "And I think the only way you'll find out is if you ask her."

Munkustrap gazed at his brother and friend. It wasn't often that the older tom didn't have an answer for something and even rarer that his expression was so unguarded. Tugger really didn't know the proper response to his query, and he clearly wished that he did.

"You're probably right," he sighed. He shot a glance at the object of his affection. Demeter sat next to her sister, her anxious gaze flitting about the clearing at regular intervals. Munkustrap hadn't seen her relax since Macavity had come to make his threat. She seemed so scared... If only he could make her smile again, even a little, but he didn't dare approach her, just yet, for fear of frightening her more.

"She'll be fine, Munkus," Tugger said reassuringly.

Munkustrap nodded, turning his attention back to the maned tom. "Have you talked to Bombalurina since..?"

"No," the older cat responded. "She's been busy with Demeter. Why?" The truth of the matter was that Tugger had no idea what to say to the red queen. Sure, they were friends and she occasionally gave good advice, but he was close to many of the cats. Besides, what _could_ he say? 'Sorry you were Macavity's plaything'?

"Just asking."

Tugger narrowed his eyes at the tabby, who had feigned nonchalance a little too quickly to avoid suspicion. "Why were you asking?"

"No reason," Munkustrap said. "Just thought you might have, is all."

"Why?" Tugger was beginning to feel like a broken record, but sometimes he found it the best way to get answers out of the silver tabby.

Recognizing the tactic, Munkustrap finally exclaimed, "Well, you're friends, aren't you? Friends sometimes talk to each other, you know."

"Well, yeah, but she's got other friends. Furthermore, I'm not so sure that's the reason you asked, or if that's really what you were trying to ask in the first place."

"Fine. You care for her, don't you?"

Tugger stiffened. He should have seen that coming a little better, but he was focusing more on Munkustrap acting a bit off than the cause of said behavior. "Munkustrap," he said, inserting a bit of wryness into his tone, "maybe you hadn't noticed, but Bombalurina isn't the only queen I flirt with."

"Tugger..."

The spotted tom raised his brows, challenging him to find a flaw in his logic. Munkustrap sighed in defeat.

"If I'm wrong about this, I'm really sorry," he uttered quietly, "but... not every queen will leave you." He watched Tugger's expression until the moment his words sank in. It didn't take very long. Flashing an apologetic smile, he jumped down from the trunk and walked away.

Tugger felt that all-too-familiar hurt bloom throughout his chest, making it painful to breath. Munkustrap was wrong. _She_ had nothing to do with anything. What was it about that Bombalurina that would make the tabby say such a thing when he knew what it would do to him?

Bombalurina rose to her feet as she noticed a decidedly agonized expression overtake Tugger's features. Munkustrap, who had been sitting with him a moment before, was now talking to Admetus and Rag. _Had they just argued?_ No, she decided. That didn't seem likely. If they had, Munkustrap would be more upset.

She tried to catch Tugger's gaze, but either he didn't see her, or he completely ignored her, for he soon left without a glance in her direction. Sitting, the red queen wrapped her tail around her feet.

"What's the matter?" Demeter asked, noticing her pensive expression.

Bombalurina smiled. "Nothing, Dem," she replied lightly. "Just thinking." Nodding, the golden queen returned her gaze back to the clearing as her sister frowned down at her feet. _Nothing at all._

0o0o0

The Junkyard was a whirl of activity. Everyone was preparing for the Jellicle Ball. Several of the cats had parts in the main festivities, such as the tale Munkustrap had prepared for the revel or one of the songs for those being honored in some way this year. In nearly every clearing both small and large, someone could be found singing or dancing.

Presently, Tugger was watching as Mistoffelees practiced his dancing. "I'd be dizzy," he declared as the younger tom finished a series of spins he found to be reminiscent of Munkustrap's long-forgotten 'twirly-bops'.

Mistoffelees laughed. "It's nice to be doing something I don't have to work so hard at," he said. The little tom really was a natural. He took a seat and stared at the sky, humming quietly to himself.

"What song is that?" Tugger asked him, not recognizing the tune.

"A song my mother sang to me."

Tugger flinched reflexively, but Mistoffelees didn't seem troubled by the memory of the queen who'd given birth to him. True, there was no concrete evidence that he'd actually been abandoned, but somehow, it seemed he'd be happy with his life, either way. The tuxedoed tom had once told Tugger that all the Jellicles were his family, the cats who cared for him and whom he cared for in return. Perhaps, it was this attitude that brought him such contentment.

"She called me Quaxo, you know," Mistoffelees continued after a moment.

"Huh?"

"My mother. She called me Quaxo. I wasn't called Mistoffelees until after I was brought here. Jenny renamed me."

"Quaxo?" Tugger smiled slightly. "Kind of a strange name."

"Says the tom whose name is 'Rum Tum Tugger'," retorted Mistoffelees. They laughed. "I can't wait for the Ball."

"You'll enjoy it," the older tom said agreeably. "What are you doing, again?"

"Mostly just small things – helping others and stuff," the magician answered. "But I also get to do the Invitation with Victoria." He seemed quite happy about this.

"I can't believe all the solos the kittens are doing this year," Tugger murmured.

"Most of the 'kittens' you speak of are adolescents, now."

"No... that's not possible."

"Why not?"

"Well... because! Besides, they're younger than you, and you're scarcely an adolescent yourself."

"Gee, thanks," Mistoffelees said wryly. "I'll have you know that I'm gonna miss being an adult this Ball by less than two months."

"Really?" Tugger asked incredulously.

"Ouch! Seriously – I can't look that young!"

"Sorry." The older cat regarded him for a moment. "Are you really almost an _adult_?"

Mistoffelees sighed. "That's it. I gotta work on a growth spell!"

0o0

_To be continued..._


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N:** And we have arrived at the Ball! While I tried to avoid rehashing more of it than necessary, there are still three chapters dedicated to that stretch of time. Hopefully I succeeded in portraying events in a way that is both unique and true to the flow of this story._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

0o0

Mistoffelees took in a deep breath of the crisp evening air, smiling happily. So far, the Jellicle Ball was going just as it should. He had stepped away from the clearing for a moment as Jennyanydots' number was performed. Granted, he'd made himself look like a bit of a dork at the beginning of it, but he figured he'd survive.

"Shouldn't you be at the Ball?" a familiar voice asked him.

"Shouldn't _you_ be at the Ball?" Mistoffelees returned, looking up at his friend.

"I'll go back in a bit," Rum Tum Tugger answered with a mischievous grin. "I'm planning on making a bit of an entrance."

"Oh, no..."

"Aw, come on, Misto – everyone will like it."

"All the queens, you mean."

"You've got a point," Tugger admitted wryly.

"You're still singing your dad's song with Munkustrap, right?" Mistoffelees inquired.

"Wouldn't miss it," the older tom answered sincerely.

The magical cat sighed. "I wish I had a father figure like that," he said. It was the first time Tugger distinctly recalled Mistoffelees wishing for anything. "I mean, there's Bustopher, kind of, but he's always been more like an uncle."

"He thinks of you like a nephew," Tugger noted. "I think you sorta remind him of himself."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Anyhow, you may want to get back to the Ball, now. The Rum Tum Tugger is about to grace everyone with his presence, after all."

"You're going to interrupt the end Jenny's song, aren't you?" Mistoffelees gave his friend a reproving frown. "You're lucky she's Jenny – anyone else would have your head."

Tugger laughed. "You've obviously never met Jenny before she was so composed."

0o0o0

The Ball was going great. It was the best he'd ever experienced, Tugger decided. He was pleased to find that everyone was appropriately shocked by his entrance. The queen-kits (and they _were_ still kittens!) were thrilled. Even some of the older queens joined in on the number, including, Tugger was pleased to see, Tantomile.

The mystic had been making a good effort towards interacting more with the others in the tribe. She was doing quite well, actually, having befriended Cassandra and a few of the others. Even Coricopat had been less distant than in the past. In fact, both of them appeared to be enjoying themselves tonight.

Bombalurina made her way to his side. They still hadn't really talked at all, but Tugger felt she would have come to participate in their game, either way. After all, they had yet to determine which of them was the more accomplished flirt. And that's all that it was – regardless of what Munkustrap might think.

Remembering that awkward and mildly hurtful conversation with his best friend, Tugger dropped Bombalurina by means of refute. The red queen was clearly unhappy about his blatant rejection, especially when he knocked her aside with a swing of his hips. Tugger couldn't help but smile. She'd get him back for it, he had no doubt. And he couldn't wait to see how.

Everything was going perfectly. Tugger had never felt so happy. Then, suddenly, his contentment was shattered.

Pointing an accusing claw, Rum Tum Tugger gave an ugly sneer.

It was _her_.

0o0o0

Munkustrap saw the moment when his brother's carefree abandon came to an end. It was as though everything warm and friendly about the tom was slammed shut behind a door. He watched as the older cat stalked up to the cause of the disruption, glaring down at the intruder before leaving.

It was _her_. Grizabella the Glamor Cat. The exile. The one who had caused Tugger so much pain and insecurity. _What was she doing here?_

Mistoffelees had approached the strange queen, gazing at her curiously. Grizabella looked back at him. Her fur was now entirely matted and filthy, her face lined far more than her age could account for. It was apparent by looking at her that she was sick, but with what, Munkustrap couldn't tell.

Munkustrap pushed Mistoffelees gently aside, interposing himself between him and the outcast. He regarded her sternly, diverting his gaze when Jemima approached the stranger only to be ushered away by Skimbleshanks.

Bombalurina approached, eying the queen critically as she circled around her, finally turning from her with a look of disgust. Electra reached out towards the stranger, but Jennyanydots shooed her away, shaking her head reprovingly at the Glamor Cat.

Grizabella slowly made her way farther into the clearing, Munkustrap moving along with her, ready to intervene should she make any move towards the surrounding Jellicles. Pouncival, perhaps egged on by two of his brothers, inched up to the queen and scratched her before scampering off again.

Compassionately, Demeter reached out towards the old queen but shied away before making any contact. As the black and gold queen retreated to her sister's sheltering embrace, Grizabella turned towards Munkustrap, determined to be heard.

As the Glamor Cat spoke of what she'd now become, the tabby looked away. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear her out, knowing who she was and how she had abandoned her own kitten. Instead, he watched the reactions of the others while the exile sang.

0o0o0

Rum Tum Tugger listened to the happenings in the clearing. He hadn't strayed too far, knowing that Old Deuteronomy's song would be coming up soon.

Demeter's clear voice drifted through the Junkyard, telling the tale of the Glamor Cat. Bombalurina joined her in singing, followed by the rest of the tribe. For a moment, Tugger wondered how the two sisters knew of Grizabella, but then he recalled that they would have been held by Macavity at the time the older queen worked with him.

The melancholy refrain soon gave way to rollicking tune which could only belong to Bustopher Jones. Jennyanydots' delighted voice soon confirmed this, Bombalurina and Jellylorum singing with her. Tugger himself was rather underwhelmed with the pompous tom. Oh, he could be nice enough, but it just seemed that ever since he'd become the wealthiest cat around, he'd been rather full of himself.

Bustopher's song was cut abruptly short by a siren and screeching tires. Seconds later, Demeter cried out, "Macavity!"

The tom felt his fur stand on end. He was about to race back to the clearing to check on the others when an impish laugh permeated the area, followed by a sharp, "Shh!" Tugger sat back on his haunches, chuckling to himself. Leave it to Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer to compete with him for the biggest disturbance.

0o0o0

Munkustrap looked around after he and Alonzo tossed out Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's loot. _Where was Tugger?_ He was beginning to worry about the older tom. Tugger was supposed to sing their father's song with him but he hadn't come back after Grizabella's appearance.

It was hard to tell who responded first, as both Mistoffelees and the twins turned their attention towards the front of the Junkyard. The younger tom was the first to speak, however. "Old Deuteronomy?" he murmured reverently.

Munkustrap and the others turned towards the twins, who confirmed in unison, "I believe it is Old Deuteronomy." Without further prompting, Mistoffelees left to go greet the Jellicle Leader at the Junkyard entrance.

By the time his first solo began, the tabby had concluded that Tugger would not be returning and he would have to sing the song by himself. Before he could start the second verse, however, Tugger's melodious voice came from behind him. Turning, Munkustrap was pleasantly surprised to find the spotted tom standing close to the tire.

The tabby approached the older cat, climbing the tire steps to stand beside him. Tugger finished his solo with a nod to Munkustrap, who took up the melody of his second solo leading into the brothers' duet. Before they had finished, Tugger's face lit up and he pointed as Munkustrap turned to face the far entrance.

Everyone gathered behind the Jellicle Protector, except Tugger, who remained where he was, as Mistoffelees followed Old Deuteronomy into the clearing. The Jellicles all greeted the old tabby with enthusiasm, the kittens purring madly as they hugged him, along with some of the older cats. All others reached out to be acknowledged by their beloved leader, and one by one, they all were.

Turning towards the tire once more, Old Deuteronomy regarded the proud, leopard-spotted tom who stood there, grinning happily back at him. The little kitten he had taken in at the selfish request of his first and unrequited love had grown into a handsome, young tom with a good head on his shoulders, regardless of his often frivolous ways.

Deuteronomy also was no longer the cat he'd been back before 'old' had been tacked onto his name. His coat had become grizzled with gray, making his stripes harder to decipher, and he'd grown heavier since then. But despite all the things that had changed about him, the Jellicle Leader's gentle gold eyes remained the same, as did his mellow voice and sound logic.

With a bit of a flourish, Rum Tum Tugger gave his father a low bow – a sign of his heart-felt respect for the only father he had known and the only one he felt the need to acknowledge. Old Deuteronomy smiled warmly back at him. As he climbed up onto the tire, he looked around at the faces of all those dear to him.

It was good to be home.

0o0o0

Munkustrap's tale about the Great Rumpus Cat had been a great success. Everyone had a lot of fun dressing as pollicles for the story, even – Tugger firmly believed – Coricopat, who had seemed unusually relaxed during the event.

Apart from another false alarm on the part of Demeter, the main festivities had passed in a joyous blur. Everything was finally going right... then _she_ returned. Again.

Tantomile and Coricopat had been the first to exhibit how unwelcome she was, hissing at her in their eerily synchronous way, but Tugger was a close second, bristling his mane at the old queen before once more striding from the clearing.

Jellylorum's and Jemima's voices rose up behind him moments later, echoing the words first uttered by Grizabella herself, the former in ridicule and the latter with no small amount of curiosity. Strangely, the disdain directed towards the Glamor Cat was not as satisfying to him as it had been in the past, and though it was not his intention, Tugger found himself slowing to a halt just within range of sounds from the clearing.

Old Deuteronomy must have allowed Grizabella to speak, for she was not immediately chased out. She had looked a lot worse than the last time Tugger had seen her. Sicklier, life's cares weighing heavier upon her. But why did she keep coming back here? What did she want, anyway?

Tugger couldn't help but listen as the queen who had once abandoned him sang a somber tune, a tune which spoke of past mistakes and regret. He did not want her words to affect him. He wouldn't let them. If she was sorry for anything she had done in the past, it should be for what she had done to him, her own off-spring.

The tom closed his eyes against the assault of conflicting emotions that rose within him. By the time he had beaten them back to their cell within his mind, Deuteronomy was singing of the moments of happiness.

Tugger lay down where he stood, resting his feet on his paws, no longer really listening to the goings-on of the Ball. It had been ruined for him. His own mother had seen to it.

0o0

_To be continued..._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

0o0

Old Deuteronomy watched as Gus shuffled feebly across the clearing. The Theater Cat's condition had really deteriorated over the past several months. First, the trip to the Junkyard had become increasingly difficult for him, palsy making him unsteady on his feet, until the point that he rarely visited at all. And then, he had begun to forget things; little details, roles that he'd played, speeches he'd memorized, the faces of cats around him... Deuteronomy had found Jellylorum weeping after the first time her father had mistaken her for her deceased mother.

The leader stepped down from his seat on the tire to move over to the elderly cat's side. Deuteronomy placed a paw on his friend's shoulder. Gus looked up at him, his expression blank for a moment before recognition shone in his eyes.

"My dear friend," Deuteronomy murmured softly, smiling before he returned Gus back to the care of his daughter.

Jellylorum led him back to his seat, rubbing comfortingly against her father. Once the old tom was situated, the calico began to sing of the cat she regarded above all others. Smiling, Old Deuteronomy silently agreed with her sentiment. Though, tonight was not to be Gus's last, he realized that the Theater Cat would not be with them much longer. He only hoped that his old friend would hold out until the next Ball.

Old Deuteronomy was really going to miss the old tom.

0o0o0

Fiends with glittering blue eyes rowed a boat with some of the cutlery Mistoffelees had been practicing with for weeks. A mysterious train with a long brown tail was carried in the arms of one of the station master's daughters, while bits of mail played cards with mice on them and cockroaches juggled thimbles to the singing of a drunken parrot.

Tugger was just about to tell the parrot to stop singing, as he wasn't on tune, anyway, when the bird gave an awful screech, followed by bone-chilling laughter. Demeter came rushing along a burning plank, pointing a hoop accusingly at the creature, which suddenly seemed to be someone in costume. Eyes full of terror, the queen hissed.

"MACAVITY!"

Rum Tum Tugger jerked awake to the sound of shattering glass and Demeter's warning cry. Running back towards the clearing, he met Mungojerrie traveling the opposite direction.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Macavity!" Mungojerrie spat in disgust, obviously struggling with his emotions. "'e an' 'is goons kitnapped yer father. We're tryin' to catch 'im 'fore 'e gets away."

For a moment, Tugger found it impossible to breath. Then, he and Mungojerrie were in motion again, spreading out in an attempt to find the Napoleon of Crime and his father. _His_ father. Heaviside, why hadn't he been paying attention? Maybe, if he hadn't fallen asleep...

After several minutes, they met up with some of the other toms. "Tugger," Munkustrap said. He was breathless from running. "I thought you left."

"Yeah, well, a lot of good my staying has done, hasn't it?" Tugger returned. He knew that the hurt and terror in the younger tom's eyes were mirrored in his own.

"Head back to the clearing," Munkustrap told everyone once they'd all met up. Having found no trace of Macavity or his henchcats, and therefore none of Old Deuteronomy, protecting the kittens and queens were the next priority. Macavity, true to his threat, had clearly had the night's events planned out. Presently, there was nothing more they could do to retrieve the older tom from the magical cat's clutches. He could have...

"Wait!" Tugger exclaimed suddenly. Munkustrap turned to face him. "Where's Misto? Is he back in the clearing?"

"I don't know," the tabby answered uncertainly.

"He isn't," Admetus spoke up. "I haven't seen him since the end of Gus's song. He was sitting between Plato and Victoria."

"I didn't notice when he left," Plato said as they looked over at him. "One minute he was there with Vicky and the next he was gone."

"I'm going to go find him," Tugger declared. Before Munkustrap could protest, he darted back into the night in search of Mistoffelees.

"Let's get back," the tabby commanded. Wordlessly, they set off once more.

0o0o0

Relief washed over Munkustrap as the henchcats led Old Deuteronomy back into the clearing. At the moment, the tabby didn't particularly care what Macavity's reasoning might be, as long as he had his father back safe and sound.

Double-checking the place the ginger tom had stood to make sure he was really gone, Munkustrap turned back to the clearing. The other Jellicles surrounded Old Deuteronomy, showering him with nuzzles and affection. All of them except Demeter. The black and gold queen was behaving strangely, her fur standing on end. Bombalurina tried to calm her younger sister, but she would have none of it.

Demeter darted at the kittens causing them to back away from the old gray tom. Giving them a warning hiss, she repeated the process once more to distance the others from him, pausing close to where Munkustrap now stood. The tabby tried to soothe her, but Demeter didn't even seem to hear him.

Charging forward, she hurled herself onto Old Deuteronomy's back. A moment later, Macavity's facade fell away. Several of the Jellicles screamed in fear.

Macavity lashed out at those closest to him, knocking Alonzo and Jennyanydots off their feet before landing blows to Electra and Etcetera as well. Shoving the silver tabby aside, the ginger tom grabbed Demeter and started to drag her away. Without a second's thought, Munkustrap took hold of her back feet.

For an awful moment, the two toms tugged back and forth, each determined not to let go. Soon, though, Alonzo intervened, lifting Demeter out of the struggle and carrying her to safety. When Macavity tried to pursue her further, Munkustrap barred his way.

As the two toms fought, tooth for tooth, claw for claw, two things became clear to Munkustrap. First was the sheer fact that Macavity didn't fight fair. Already an impressive fighter, he used his magic to confuse his opponent or knock him off his feet.

So much for being respectable.

The second thing Munkustrap realized was that Macavity, renown throughout the city and beyond, was not the magician he liked others to believe. He had magic, of course, but he relied heavily upon illusion and levitation. Munkustrap was almost willing to bet that was nearly the extent of the Hidden Paw's powers. Presently, however, the older tom was still the better fighter.

Thrown across the clearing, Munkustrap momentarily lost consciousness. When he came to, the Junkyard was in pitch darkness. Someone – Pouncival, he thought – had found the lamp from Skimbleshanks's 'train' and was shining it around.

"Macavity's not there..." they murmured. Rising slowly to his feet, Munkustrap made his way across the clearing to where he'd last seen Demeter with her sister. He had to make sure she was alright. He had to...

That was when he saw her, coming towards him in the light from the lamp. "Are you okay?" she asked, her eyes brimming with concern. Demeter nuzzled him gently, checking over his injuries.

"Thank Heaviside you're safe," he sighed gratefully, returning her caresses. "I don't know how I'd live without you."

She smiled softly, seemingly unsurprised by his declaration. "Me, too," she told him. "I'm so glad you're alright."

As much as part of him wished they could continue their heart-felt moment, Munkustrap knew the whispers of the others were glaringly accurate.

"We have to find Old Deuteronomy."

0o0

_To be continued..._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

0o00

Tugger couldn't find him. It took him a moment to realize what must have happened: Mistoffelees had panicked. The young magician's senses very well could have picked up Macavity's approach long before Tantomile or Coricopat's might have. He must have fled believing there was nothing he could do to stop the coming trouble.

Hurrying back to tell Munkustrap his thoughts, he came to halt just at the edge of the clearing. Everything, save for a single light, was in darkness. Munkustrap and Demeter were moving towards each other across the clearing.

"What happened?" Tugger asked the cat closest to him.

"Macavity came back," Bombalurina replied, unconsciously hugging herself. "He... he tried to take Demi, but Munkustrap an-and the others managed to fight him off." One look into her eyes told Tugger how shaken up the queen was.

"Hey," he spoke softly, resting a paw on her cheek, "you okay?"

A tear streamed down her face. "I was so afraid he might take her again," she whimpered, then met his gaze. "What about your father?"

"I think I know how to get him back," Tugger answered as another idea came to him. Offering her a reassuring smile, he made his way, unnoticed, to a far junk pile where he climbed atop an old radio.

"We have to find Old Deuteronomy," the others murmured forlornly.

_'Showtime,'_ Tugger thought. "You ought to ask Magical Mister Mistoffelees," he spoke up, "the original conjuring cat – there can be no doubt about that. Please! Listen to me, and don't scoff – all his inventions are off his own bat..." Alright, so he was embellishing, but nevertheless, Tugger continued a bit, declaring his friend a master of both 'surprising illusions' and 'eccentric confusions'.

Well, he was, in a way.

Then, he proclaimed, "The greatest magicians have something to learn from Mister Mistoffelees's conjuring turn! And we all say, 'Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees?'" The others began to nod as he earnestly sang his spur of the moment tribute to his friend.

Perhaps, Tugger was stretching things a little far, but somehow he felt that Mistoffelees would hear him. So, he pressed on, describing the young magician when he transformed into the confident conjuror he could be, listing all manner of things he believed he'd be capable of, making some of Mistoffelees's accidents sound as though they'd been intentional. _'Come on, Misto,'_ he thought fiercely. _'I believe in you!'_

As if in answer, Mistoffelees appeared, descending down into the clearing on rope hanging in thin air. The young tom's coat sparkled despite the encompassing shadows. With a flick of his paw, the rope went up in sparks and vanished.

Turning and throwing his paws in the air, he said, "Presto!" Instantly, light returned to the Junkyard. Indulging in a brief show of lightening and one of the dances he'd been practicing, Mistoffelees turned to face Tugger.

_/Tugger, I know what you want me to try, but.../ _Mistoffelees began in telepathy.

_'You can do it, Misto,'_ Tugger thought back. _'I believe in you.'_

_/Alright. I'll do it./_ The fact that the young tom had said he would do it as opposed to try to do it spoke volumes of how much the older cat's faith meant to him. Approaching the trunk of the TSE1, Mistoffelees pulled a red sheet from a hole beside the right taillight. He knew he wouldn't be able to pull it off if he had to look at one of his family. Shaking it out, he turned to the others.

"I'm going to pick a helper," he uttered quietly. Extending a paw, he swept his arm around the clearing until it came to rest on Cassandra. The Abyssinian promptly stepped forward, taking her place in front of the pipe. Draping the sheet over top of her, Mistoffelees waved his paws over it. He glanced at Tugger who gave him an encouraging gesture.

Leaning forward slightly, the young magician blew on each of his paws, causing sparkles to come off them and land on the covered figure. Speaking the magical words silently to himself, Mistoffelees gave a final wave of his paws before reaching out and pulling away the sheet. Everyone gasped in shock.

Rising to his feet and looking mildly surprised was Old Deuteronomy.

Tugger embraced the old tom, his tone overflowing with gratitude as he told his father that Mistoffelees was the one who had saved him. The Jellicle Leader grinned broadly as the young black and white cat threw himself into his embrace, not hesitating to show how happy he was to see him safely back.

As the others gathered around their leader, Mistoffelees turned to greet Cassandra as she returned to the clearing. He had used 'substitutionary evanescence' to deposit her at the entrance to the Junkyard when he'd brought Deuteronomy back from where Macavity had him held.

The Jellicles celebrated and 'Magical Mister Mistoffelees' was their hero.

Old Deuteronomy was back.

0o0o0

After things had settled, Old Deuteronomy insisted that they finish the Jellicle Ball. They all gathered around him, eagerly waiting to hear who would be selected for the Heaviside Layer.

Mistoffelees was the first to sense her. Grizabella had returned. The young tom approached her, staring at her for a moment, a torrent of indecision waging war in his mind. Not knowing what to say, he turned away, sitting on the tire with his back to her.

Tugger glowered at her, mockingly welcoming her to the Ball. The Glamor Cat took it silently, moving slowly, but steadily forward. The others moved away from her, all sitting or laying with their backs to her, except for Victoria, whose mother Jellylorum pulled her away.

Finally, only Deuteronomy and his son – his _younger_ son, she thought wistfully – were still facing her. The old tom extended a paw towards her, motioning for her to speak. For a second, Grizabella wasn't sure if she'd be able to. She had been so cruel to Deuteronomy in the past, so selfish in her dealings with him, yet, even now, he still showed her kindness... even now, his eyes seemed to soften just a little bit more when he looked at _her_.

So, Grizabella sang. She sang of a memory, her memory, of a time when she'd been happy before she'd ruined her life. When her words began to tell of how meaningless she realized many of her ambitions had been, some of the others started to turn to look at her, but it was not until she spoke of not giving in that Mistoffelees did the same.

Perhaps, she did deserve a second chance.

0o0o0

Rum Tum Tugger stood but a short distance outside the clearing. He could move himself no further, as it felt like his aching heart had hijacked his body and anchored him in place, forcing him to listen to his mother's song.

Grizabella was dying and she knew it. Furthermore, she realized that she had messed up – that she had hurt him – and all she truly wanted was for him to somehow forgive her. _Perhaps, she did deserve a second chance..._

But could he give it to her?

The tom struggled with himself, uncertain as to what he truly wished to do. It wasn't until little Jemima began to sing, her angelic voice piercing straight to his heart, that he made his decision. Whirling about, he hurried back.

Tugger arrived in time to see Victoria take his mother's paw in her own, nuzzling it gently. Grizabella had been chosen for Heaviside.

Mistoffelees walked up behind the old queen, the first in the line that began to form. Victoria passed Grizabella's paws into his. The young magician gazed at her for a minute, neither smiling nor frowning, but more like he was trying to fix her face into his mind. She gave him a small smile and he continued to hold his paws out towards her for a moment after she had continued to Alonzo and Skimbleshanks.

Cassandra wordlessly took Tugger's paw, drawing him closer to the line, where the Abyssinian gave her old idol a nod and a smile. The maned tom watched as his mother continued down the line of Jellicles, basking in the warmth of the acceptance she had gained at last.

Finally, she placed her paws in Munkustrap's, who smiled down at her before passing her on to Old Deuteronomy. The Jellicle Leader put an arm around the queen's shoulder and she suddenly wished that she had never rejected him.

Seated upon the TSE1, Tugger watched as the others started to sing, joining the procession around the clearing and back to the tire. He wasn't sure what he should feel. He was still so angry with her, and yet, he was a bit happy for her, too.

As they came around to face the head of the clearing, Grizabella saw Rum Tum Tugger seated on the car next to the tire. Unable to read his expression, she nearly fled. But Deuteronomy's son, Munkustrap, stopped her before she could get very far.

"Tugger wouldn't be here if he hadn't forgiven you," he whispered. She stared disbelievingly up into his blue eyes, but there was no hint of malice there. Smiling, Munkustrap gave her a gentle push back to his father's side.

Tugger sprang to his feet as Old Deuteronomy and Grizabella drew closer, still quietly watching. He didn't even get to tell her how hurt he had been, how he second-guessed everyone who showed any sort of interest in him, how he had missed her and waited for her to come back... Now, she was just leaving. Could he really forgive her?

The tire began to rise up off the ground. Throwing a fist into the air, Tugger belted out the refrain of the song, making up for the part he had missed. He knew forgiving his mother wouldn't solve all his issues overnight and her passing would still leave an empty spot inside of him, but _Everlasting Cat_ did he feel a little bit better, already.

0o0

_To be continued..._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

0o0

Tugger sat on the trunk of the TSE1 long after the Ball had ended, his thoughts wandering over the night's events. Quietly, Mistoffelees came to sit beside him. He was back to his normal appearance again, with his three white paws and the white tip on his tail.

"Thank you for saving him," Tugger told the younger cat.

"Thanks for believing in me," Mistoffelees returned. "Though, you do realize I can't do half of that stuff you said I could, right? The others will be asking me about it for months."

"Looks like you'll have to learn fast."

"No kidding." They sat in silence for a moment, studying the stars. "So... Grizabella is your mother?"

The older tom looked over at him, then sighed a bit reluctantly. "Yeah," he confessed.

Mistoffelees nodded understandingly. "Mine, too."

So softly were the words spoken that they didn't immediately register in Tugger's brain. "What?" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Grizabella's my mother, too."

"What... but – I mean, I thought... I thought you didn't remember what your mother looked like."

"But I remember her voice. I realized who she was when I heard her sing the second time," Mistoffelees said. "It explains why she seemed so familiar... and probably why you were able to help me with my magic."

"Because... we're brothers," Tugger uttered the words slowly.

"So, your belief in me means more than others'. I told you that you're my family, Tugger."

The older cat had to take a moment to internalize this. "Yeah," he finally replied teasingly, "but at the time, you didn't think you meant it literally."

Mistoffelees smiled sheepishly. "That's true."

"You know," Tugger said, grinning broadly, "it also explains something else."

"What's that?"

"Your name."

"Huh?" The younger tom looked confused.

Tugger mussed his head fur. "Come on – think about it," he reasoned, "who else would name their kits something like _Rum Tum Tugger_ and _Quaxo_?" He started to laugh, as much in happiness as amusement. Mistoffelees soon joined in.

They _were_ rather strange names.

0o0o0

_A week or so later..._

Rum Tum Tugger sat on the tire beside Old Deuteronomy, watching the rest of the cats in the clearing. Bombalurina looked up at him and smiled, causing an odd fluttering to rise up in his chest. The red queen was talking with Alonzo and Cassandra, her sister Demeter being deeply involved in conversation with Munkustrap.

The kittens – no, adolescents – were begging Mistoffelees to do something for them to see. Jemima and Victoria both were doing their utmost to break his resolve to follow Jenny's edict. It wasn't very fair, really, as the magician was fiercely protective of the one and madly in love with the other. Apparently, Jennyanydots hadn't lost all of her temper, for Tugger could find no other explanation for how Mistoffelees could withstand the little queens' wiles.

Electra glanced over to where Admetus was trying to evoke a laugh from her sister Exotica, while the tom's older brother lounged lazily on an old cupboard. Coricopat looked on with a bemused expression while Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer explained something to him as his sister tried to convince Jenny and Jellylorum that she really didn't want to learn how to knit.

Tugger turned his head to find Deuteronomy gazing at him. He smiled. "I'm really glad you're okay."

"As am I, Tugger," Old Deuteronomy replied. "As am I."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I... I know I've done very little to pay you back for everything you've done for me," Tugger said. "I mean, with the flirting and mischief-making and all that. I'm sorry I haven't done anything to make you proud." He stared down at his feet. After a moment, he felt the older tom's paw on his shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with a little flirting, Tugger," Deuteronomy spoke softly, "and a bit of mischief is good for the soul, but I'm troubled that you would think you have anything for which to repay me. You have always been a brother and good friend to Munkustrap, always willing to do your part, and you've been more than a good son to me. I'm very proud of the tom you've become."

Tugger looked up at him, his golden eyes wide.

"Don't be so surprised," the tabby admonished. "See, you mean a lot to me, Tugger. I love you, just like you were my own. No matter what, you'll always be my elder son – I wouldn't trade that for the world."

Tears pricked the younger tom's eyes, and he couldn't help but think how ironic it was that Munkustrap was too busy to notice. No longer caring what anyone thought, he leaned against the old cat as he had so long ago. It was a safe place, a comfortable place, at Deuteronomy's side.

Closing his eyes, he felt perfectly content. He had two brothers, both of them good friends, a family with the tribe, a queen who might be able to see him as more than a handsome face, a father who loved him unconditionally, and an identity and place all his own.

He was Rum Tum Tugger – Old Deuteronomy's elder son.

0o0

End.


End file.
